My Dirty Little Secret (Part 2)
by KCalert
Summary: "The Cullen's very own Bella Swan has a secret of her own and they sure are going to be shocked. Izzy, on the other hand, plans to help the Cullen's unravel the mystery that is Bella's whereabouts. Follow the story of Isabella as her Dirty Little Secret changed Edward's plan on her fate" This is what happens next right after twilightfan213's My Dirty Little Secret's last chapter.
1. Close Call

"**CLOSE CALL"**

BPOV:

Ugh. I feel so stiff. Every part of my body is throbbing with pain. My head feels like it's on fire. I'm laying on something lumpy. I could hear beeps somewhere. I felt something is attached to my hand, that's when I noticed it's a needle and . . . I'm in a hospital, obviously. I tried to open my eyelids, they eventually fluttered open. I blinked twice and took in the view of the room. The walls were pale white; the floor is tiled in white with a curly gray pattern. There were two couches pushed to the wall on my left. There was an IV attached to my hand, no surprise, and the monitor is beeping so that must mean I'm alive. Of course, I am, if I wasn't it wouldn't be this painful. There was a chair next to my bed. No one seems to be here except for me. I tried to sit up but I fell backwards. A few minutes later, a nurse came in. She saw me and smiled politely.

"How are you, dear?" she asked.

"Fine" I lied, my voice cracked.

"Sweetie, you have to tell me what you really feel or you won't get any better" she said politely.

"Um . . . my body feels stiff and in so much pain and my head is aching" I stated, my voice still cracked.

"I should give you your meds,"

"No-"

"You'll feel much better when you wake up" she interrupted. I sighed and didn't protest. I do feel like getting some rest.

I woke up and saw Tanya on the seat next to my bed. Her head was down and she didn't seem to notice me waking up. I feel so much better and not much in pain anymore and my head feels fine. I sat up and Tanya's head snapped up.

I smiled, "Hi, Tanya" I greeted her.

"How do you feel, Izzy?" she asked, concerned.

"I feel much better and like nothing happened to me," I said, "Well, except for the cuts but other than that, I'm healthy as a horse"

"That's good" she said, "Um, Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a tattoo on you arm?"

"I had it done for it to confuse my scent" I replied.

"Izzy, we better fix you up before the Cullens gets here and have a hint that your Bella?"

"Let's go"

"Right away, Kate is coming with a kit"

"Kay, could I change so that they won't see the tattoo and the bite mark on my arm" I said.

"Of, course" I got up. Luckily the IV is already detached and the monitor is also gone. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

"Izzy, Alice just called, she said Carlisle is going to check your condition" she called from the door.

"Okay" I'm glad Carlisle will be checking my condition. I trust him and I know he'll take care of me.

I hopped of the shower and wore some skinny jeans, a long-sleeved orange top and a pair of flip-flops. I heard a knock on the bathroom door,

"Izzy, its Kate. I've got the kit" she called.

I opened the door and she went inside. We both fixed my appearance, covered the mark I've got from Victoria and hid my other features.

"Izzy, the Cullens are at the parking lot with Ben"

Me and Kate rush to finish. Thanks to Kate's vampire speed, we finished in seconds. We went out and I sat on the bed with Kate beside me. Tanya, stayed by the door.

"How are you?" Kate asked.

"Good. Fine" I replied. We heard footsteps on the hallway. It was getting louder and closer . . . louder and closer . . . louder and closer . . .

"Izzy, the Cullen Crest" Kate whispered, pointing on the necklace. I quickly slid it behind my top just in time for . . .

"Hi, guyz" Tanya greeted. That was a close call. . .

**So what did you guys think?**

**Nice? Horrible?**

**Tell me what you think pls.**

**Just so you know, Edward gonna appear in one of the chapters and STAY.**

**Keep a look out for that. Review please. Help me too, with you suggestions.**

**Sorry it's short isn't it. Well, I'm gonna make it longer next time don't worry.**

**-KC**


	2. Safe

"**SAFE"**

"Hi, guyz" Tanya greeted

"Hello" They answered back

"Izzy!" Alice squealed. She ran to me in human speed and gave me a hug.

"Uh, hi?" I said. She laughed,

"Izzy, I haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?"

"Wonderful. You?"

"Same as always" she said

"So I see" I told her

"Don't keep her to yourself, Alice" Emmett complained. I ran to him and hugged him, "That's much better" he said and we all laughed

"Hi, Izzy" Rosalie said

"Hi, Rosalie" and we hugged. I'm glad I could be it close to her now.

"Nice to see you, Izzy" Jasper told me. He was beside the door.

"You too"

"Oh, Izzy. I'm glad your fine" Esme said as she hugged me

"Thanks, Esme"

"Izzy, could you just sit on the bed. So, I could take a look at you" Carlisle stated. I did as I was told. Carlisle ran a few tests on me while everyone else is watching. "I think you're gonna be fine" he said

"It's good to see you awake, now. It's no fun just teasing you and you having no clue" Ben said, I slapped his arm, "That's my girl" I slapped him again, "Hill and Tom are worried sick about you. Bill thought you jumped"

"I don't think so"

"What exactly happened?" Kate asked

"Give me a minute to remember" I replied.

After a while, "Bill and Tom were playing music and it was loud, I went out to tell them to turn it down when" I gulped, "the lights went dark and I froze. I took a few steps back until I hit a window. All of a sudden, I saw a hand and it pushed me through the window, leaving me with cuts from the shattered pieces of glass, a headache, I saw a face peeked out the window but it disappeared, then Bill and Tom came and after that I blacked out" I said.

"Who could have done that?" Alice asked

"No idea" I lied. I saw Tanya and Kate and they seem to know who could it be.

"That person seems to know where you are and I think he/she won't stop, it's probably best if you leave for awhile" Kate told me

"I don't know where to go"

"How about mom's?" Ben suggested

"Um. . . I don't think so" Knowing Renee she'll bombard me with questions and a lecture

"How about with us?" Alice asked

"I might be a bother" I replied

"Non sense. You're like a part of the family to me" Esme said in a motherly way

"Yeah. You're like my little sister already" Emmett added, I laughed. I feel like Bella.

I glanced at Alice and she had a mischievous grin on her face. I looked at Ben and he had a worried look on his face.

"Okay" I decided. Carlisle came back

"You're free to go, Izzy" he said

"Thank you" I said in relief. We all went to the parking lot. The Cullens went to their cars. They went home to prepare my soon-to-be room.('Yeah, right')

"C'mon, Izzy, let's get your stuff and we'll drop you off" we all rode on Ben's car.

"Guys, how long was I in the hospital?" I suddenly asked

"You were in there for 3 days" Ben answered

"Oh"

We reached the house in a few minutes. Me, Kate and Tanya went to my room and packed my stuff. They took the bags downstairs. I took a small bag to pack a few things. I grabbed my toiletries, my skates and put them in the bag. I grabbed the photo frame; Ben gave it to me on my 12th birthday. It's a maroon frame that has two windows, one on top of the other and has a cover as if it's an album or a book and has a lock. I inserted the picture of me and Edward and also his other that I took in the kitchen. I looked at it for awhile then closed it using its cover and locked it. I kept the key in my pocket. I put that in the bag along with the CD and the scrapbook that Renee gave me. I zipped the bag and went downstairs. I've got a hug on the last step.

"Izzy, I was worried that'll have a heart attack" Bill said

"Bill!" I accused. He let go with chuckle and ruffled my hair.

"You'll visit, right?" He asked.

"Of course. If I won't who'll get your head straight, huh" sarcasm in my voice

"Be safe" he reminded me

"Yeah, my two left feet will obey your command"

"I mean it"

"Cross my heart and hope to die" I said, "Oops"

"Don't you get yourself killed, missy" he ordered

"All right. Geez"

"That's the spirit" He complimented, "They will take care of you, right?"

"Yes. Have faith in them, Bill. I do"

"Why do I get the feeling that you love them more than me" he pretended to sound hurt

"Maybe. . . Wait, I think so" I smirked, " Bye, Bill" I dashed to the door. Ben was waiting beside the driver's seat while Tanya was already in the shotgun. Kate waited for me in the backseat. I put my bag inside and slid in and so did Kate.

"Ready?" Ben asked.

"As I'll ever be. . ." I replied. We drove off.


	3. Moving In

"**Moving in"**

BPOV:

We are currently in the car. Everyone was calm … well, everyone except me. I'm frantic on my seat! Come on! This is a big… big…jynormous zit! Wait, that's not it but I think you get the point. What if they figure it out?! They might leave again! _Ugh, stop it Bella… no, Izzy… Bella… Izzy… ISABELLA!_ That fixes my argument in my head, but doesn't help my situation now! Okay, let's see… I just have to be a bit different… ummm, I could… shop more… yeah, torture myself is more like it. Uh, I could try to be like any other girl out there. Ummmm, I can NOT be BELLA SWAN. Yeah, that summarizes everything and it is the MOST OBVIOUS thing in the world since I'm currently Izzy Dwyer! Yeah, that helps, NOT! I am Bella Swan and Izzy Dwyer… in short I am, Isabella Marie Swan-Dwyer. Like I don't know that but they don't and I do. I gotta stop this. I just have to be a bit careful with my actions but that doesn't help my mood now! I'm very, very, very anxious right now... Kate seems to sense my mood 'cause she,

"Don't worry about it Izzy" she tried to calm me, "Everything will be fine". I simply smiled at her. I'm glad I have her for the moment. As if fate's trying to torment me, _their _house began to be visible to my eyes and… and. . . I gasped, because it looks EXACTLY the same as the one in Forks but, why?

As we neared the driveway I could see Esme and Carlisle waiting at the front door. We went out of the car and I, carrying my small backpack, approached Esme and Carlisle. They both smiled warmly to me and I returned it with a simple smile.

"Izzy, you're finally here" Esme told me. She hugged me tight in human strength, "welcome to your new home" she said as she released me.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here" Carlisle said and shook my hand.

"I'll have a great time I'm sure" I replied. Okay, that's half a lie because I really did miss them and this a big risk so I have to be extra careful. Good thing I'm not THAT uncoordinated. Well, I practiced and I almost mastered it but in Forks I can't do anything about it, 'cause it was slippery and wet. They led me inside the house and it really was similar as the one in Forks. It was as_ beautiful, stunning, gorgeous_… oops! I almost forgot my manners.

"You have a lovely home, Esme" I complimented. Hey! It's nice to give a compliment. She smiled and told me.

"You're the second one who complimented my home" she sighed. Huh, guess they never actually forgot about Bella. Maybe I could…

"Hi, Izzy" Rosalie and Alice said in unison. They both were walking down the stairs and we had a group hug as soon as they reached me.

"Come on, we'll lead you to your new room" Rosalie told me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a broken laptop in the trash can.

"Why is that laptop broken?" I asked suddenly.

"That's mine. My brother threw it across the room" Alice replied.

"Why?"

"He's upset that… I, um… uh…" she stuttered.

"Why would Emmett be upset with you?" I wondered.

"It's not Emmett… it's my other brother" she sighed. Other brother? That could only mean…

"You don't have to explain if you like" I suggested for it to drop and for me not to breakdown in front of them.

They both led me upstairs. We chatted the whole way about random things then I noticed we were about to reach the third floor. I stopped in the stairway when I saw Rosalie turn to the right. Alice noticed me the second I stopped.

"Izzy, you okay?" she asked, confusion in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine" I started to move again. They went suddenly silent as they led me to his … the…bedroom. I can't even think about it. Alice was already at the door of the room

"This will be you room" she announced. She opened the door and we all went inside. It was almost similar as _his _former room. Well, I can't deny the fact that there's a huge bed in the middle and it has gold sheets but other than that it was similar, the CD's, the leather couch… well, you know the rest.

"Doesn't anyone use this room?" I asked. Hey! I know this is his room and a meltdown would be embarrassing.

"Uh, no. Well, currently because our other brother is somewhere in South America now" Rosalie answered my question.

"So he's using it" I stated. "Then why-"

"He calls every two months and I think he won't be back for a while" Alice cut me off.

"Izzy, we insist that you stay here. Our brother won't be back in a long time" Rosalie assured me emphasizing the long. When she said long did she meant years? I didn't argue truth is, I WANT to stay here. I feel safe in this room and the hole in my chest is fading. It's like he's presence stayed in here and now it feels like he's with me except he's not I'm trying to fight back tears.

"Uh, thanks guys" I said with gratitude. I can't tell you how happy I am.

Ben, Tanya and Kate came in with my things. They all went out of the room for me to unpack. I decided to put my clothes away first. I unzipped my bags. I looked in every bag and my clothes weren't in any of them! How will I get dress everyday? Wait a sec, it couldn't be…

I went to the closet and saw that half of it was filled with clothes for a female and it was designers. I know what you're thinking why would I freak out when I'm Izzy and I'm supposed to be used to it? Well, those were given by my sponsors and this are from Alice and the rest of the Cullens. I mean presents were already a lot but this is just too much! I know she dresses me when I was Bella but I still refuse remember? Because it was torture and I'm not really interested in clothes but it's the amount that makes me refuse. I don't want anyone to spend money on me especially those who are special. Sigh, I can't do anything about it. I can't argue with Alice and I'm supposed to be bit different than before. After I put my stuff away, I grabbed my toiletries and took a shower. The warm water calmed me down. When I was done, I decided to start with something simple to wear. I opened the closet and looked through my clothes until I have decided what to wear. I grabbed a pink tank top and put a yellow hoodie over it. I wore a pink skirt that flows just above my knees. I grabbed some yellow flats and slipped them on my feet. I dried and combed my hair; I placed a bandage on the mark that is located on my neck. I put on some mascara, powder and lip balm for a start. I placed my blue contacts_**. (A/N: I'm not sure if this was originally here but I think she needs it because they might know her secret through her eyes)**_. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I went downstairs and saw Emmett and Jasper playing on the X-box.

"What's in the X-box that cuts your senses?" I asked suddenly. I got here but haven't seen them and now I'm passing through and they ignore me.

"It doesn't. It captures all of our senses" Emmett answered. _Riiiggghhhttt_, I thought, _boys will always be boys. _I passed them and smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and saw Esme cooking. She looked up and smiled at me and I returned it.

"How's your stay so far?" she asked.

"I remembered that boys just love to play with their toys" I answered with sarcasm, she chuckled. "What are you cooking?"

"Pasta Puttanesca", she told me. "Why not explore the house? Supper is almost done", I answered an ok then left. I already know what's here and there so I didn't roam much. I just stayed and sat at the piano. I placed my hand on it. Sigh, I really miss him. I wish he would come back but he doesn't love me anymore. Doesn't matter, I love him and I always will and he can't change that. I closed my eyes and went back to the moment he played my lullaby. My thoughts stopped when,

"Do you play?" Esme asked.

"Uh, no. I just remember someone who plays it" I told her a bit of sadness in my voice.

"Me too. My son, Edward, use to play but he doesn't anymore" she sighed and sat next to me, "And he's not here"

"Why?" I asked without even noticing until it left my lips. She sighed again but answered my question anyway,

"He hasn't played it for a long time, until he met the girl he longed for" She said, "When he left her, he didn't play again" she looked at me and I think she saw the confusion in my eyes because she continued, "Playing the piano hurts him. It reminds him of her and how he made a piece for her" I became even more confused with what she said

"Why did he leave her then?" I asked. I couldn't tell her that he left because he doesn't love me that might give away my secret since I shouldn't know that.

"He left because he thought that it was best for her" my eyes widened at her statement.

"What?" I asked with disbelief.

"He thought that being with her is not safe for her and that's why he left and he's not here because he wants to be alone and he doesn't want us to suffer with him especially me since it pains me more than anyone else to see him like that" she closed her eyes. If vampires could cry I bet tears will be in Esme's eyes now. I patted her back while she dry sob. In my head, I was half-mad and half-relief. Mad because that's the stupidest thing he ever did. Stupid over-protective vampire boyfriend. I am relieve and happy because I can't believe he'll do that for me even if it's ridiculous and he never grasp what might happen. Well, he thought that I was human and my memories will fade. _Yeah, right_, I rolled my eyes. Come on, as if I can forget Edward of all the people and vampires in the world. He's Edward for Christ's sake, how could I ever forget the only one that holds my heart until now. No one can ever and I mean no one can replace Edward's place in my heart for eternity!

All I could feel right now, is shame. I desperately want to tell them that I'm Bella but it's… it's such a big risk to take. What if they don't accept it? What if they'll be mad at me? I can't lose them again but… they all are a bit upset and down. I've been fighting back tears while thinking about these.

"You all miss her" I said not asked because it was a fact. She nodded and stopped sobbing and looked at me.

"I'm hoping to see my son again. He's coming back tomorrow for the holidays next week like he promised me"

What?!

**Sorry, for the very, very late update. I've got so much in school that I didn't have time. Btw, I love all your reviews! Thank You, Thank You, Thank You sooo much!**

**Back to the story,**

**So what do you think, Bella knows Edward's secret! And Eddie's coming back. What will Bella do for him to see his mistake? What will Edward think when he can't read Izzy's mind? Will Edward know her secret? Will Eddie stay? When is he coming back?**

**First one to review gets to ask a question about any part of the story and it'll be answered! Promise! **

**I need to make up for the late update.**

**KC**


	4. My, Oh, My

"**MY, OH, MY"**

BPOV:

My eyes were so wide open that it might fall out of their sockets literally. He's… he's… coming! The holidays! Uh, oh, uh, oh! I'm so dead. I can't even think about it.

"Izzy, you okay?" Esme asked concerned. How could I be?! I wanted to answer. My one and only will come here and he doesn't even know about me being Bella and Bella being me! And I'm not that good of an actress, pretending to his family is already hard even with my Izzy attitude but I'm glad my voice is even.

"I'm fine" I tried to assure her but of course failed.

"Oh, Izzy. Everything will be fine" _no, it won't! _"He might be a bit depress but he will not be rude to our guests. He's a gentleman but be bit considerate because I don't know what he'll do" I'm starting to imagine him being angry because of me being here and human and for using his room. Over-dramatic, I know.

"I'll try" I told her. I really can't think right now!

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Come on, it's just Edward your son… and Alice's, Jasper's, Rosalie's and Emmett's brother and…and he's a part of your family. I'm sure he'll be as nice as any of you and I understand that his depression because of B- because of…uh…uh…his situation" I'm frenetic and was babbling so much about ridiculous things about Edward that I didn't notice I made a mistake until I almost slipped.

"What was that?" Esme asked

"Uh, I didn't say anything" I answered nervously hoping she heard it wrong like that's possible. _I need to get out_, I thought, "Oh, look at the time, I need to get some sleep" pointing to my watch. I was already heading to my room when I heard Esme asked about dinner.

"I'm not hungry" I shouted, "Good Night!" I slammed the door and laid my head on my pillow and screamed. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Bella! Way the go. Moping here won't help. I gotta make an excuse but what?

I was already midnight and I still can't find an excuse and I'm aware that everyone in the house knows that I'm awake. I really can't find any! _You could always tell the truth_, said a voice in my head… _No way!,_ I thought back… _Your stubbornness won't go anywhere_, it answered back… _What do you know?!_, I answered. I debated in my head for the rest of the and gave in during sunrise

_The next morning: (__a few hours later__ is more suitable)_

Ugh! My head hurts, probably because of the lack of sleep I got. I rose up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I stayed in the shower longer than necessary. One, I almost slip. Two, I am very, very nervous right now. Last but not the least, Three, Edward's COMING! This is one hell of a perfect day. You know that sentence truly fits with sarcasm but somehow it's true even without it. I need to calm down really calm down. I hope Jasper would help me. I can feel my heart pound in my chest. This is really difficult. I got out of the shower and went to my wardrobe. I need something that isn't a shade of blue. Ummmmm, I went through all of my clothes to find something suitable for me. I grabbed a plain spaghetti strap cotton shirt in white, a pair of white pants, a red leather belt and a red leather jacket. _**(A/N: Here's a tip the jacket is similar to Bella's in the movie New Moon, at the parking lot during her birthday where she took a photo of her friends and where Edward showed up. Just imagine it in red and its leather, if it isn't, okay?)**_ I put them on and I had a sudden feeling that I'm from East High in High School Musical… like it matters. I grabbed a pair of white converse with red lace and wore them on my feet. I kept my make-up neutral except my lips are in a light shade of cherry. I went downstairs but found no one. Weird. Not really, maybe they went hunting or something. My feet carried me to the kitchen and my eyes saw some pancakes and milk chocolate placed on the counter. Maybe Esme left this for me… I mean, who else would eat. I grabbed a fork and took a bite eventually my mouth started to water because it was so delectable. I finished it in no time. Esme is really a good cook. I washed the plates I used. I was drying my hands with a hand towel when I heard the door. I left the kitchen and came in the living room. Everyone was coming through the door.

"Morning" I greeted them.

"Hey, Izzy" Alice replied while everyone gave a small greeting, "Tanya and the others are coming over this afternoon to welcome our brother"

"Ah…ah…okay?" I stammered. I would surely need some support, "Where did you go?"

"We just took care a few things for Edward's arrival" I looked at her eyes and they were brighter than before. So they really went hunting. I just nodded my head. Surprisingly, my eyes drifted to the piano in the room. I stared for a few seconds before turning back to Alice.

"I think advance information might help you with your anxiety" Jasper said. I snorted, like I need one and as if it'll actually help me, while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Our brother is a bit disheartened, could you please pardon him?" Emmett told me. Wow, Emmett and concern in the same page. I never thought I would get to see this.

"Okay" I replied.

"His behavior is like dead that's why" Carlisle said with a small grief in his eyes, "His depression causes it, I think" Ah, so in a shorter version 'he's like the living dead'.

"No it's fine. I kinda understand his situation" Well, I do. After all, I got separated from him.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked. How much should I tell them? Basics, basics would be good enough.

"Uh, I'm suffering a broken or parted relationship too" it's kinda broken since he said he doesn't love like that's true but I don't know what our status really is now. I haven't had any contact with him for months so it's a bit parted except for the fact he'll be here later.

"I'm sorry" Rosalie told me, "I should've not asked"

"It's fine. I just long for him", now, that's true, "I haven't seen him in a long time and I don't know what's going to happen"

"I'm sure everything will be fine" Esme comforted. I looked around me, everyone was wearing a smile. How can I be so fortunate to have them in my life? I couldn't ask for more, well, except for _my family_ being complete, I chuckled in my head. After that little incident, I went upstairs to calm myself. I took the frame that I placed on the desk beside the bed. I inserted the key in the lock and twisted it. I looked at the photos of Edward that he hid. _In a few hours he'll be here_, I thought, _what should I do? _I locked it and grabbed my laptop, maybe surfing the web will keep me busy for a while. I went to the Facebook homepage and saw the sign-up form and had an idea. I filled it up. I need a new account to prevent anymore arguments in the Cullen family. I've got it confirmed and now I need a photo. Hmmmmmm, I scan through my photos stored in my laptop. I chose the photo of me as Izzy of course. The photo was taken before I took a break from skating and after I decided to live with Charlie in Forks. I filled all the things needed in the tab with the word Info labeled on it. Before I could do anything further I heard Alice call my name. I quickly logged out and shut the laptop. I descended the stairs and saw Rosalie and Alice chatting in the family room. They looked up when I reached the last step.

"Hey, Izzy! Me and Alice want to go shopping for us to have some girl time. Would you come?" Rosalie asked with eagerness but it didn't reach Alice's. Alice was practically bouncing on her heels waiting for my decision. I dread shopping especially with Alice but now Rosalie's coming. I have to take a minute to think. Agony is just a word away and comfort is too. What should I do? They might be upset if I say no but I bet Alice won't have it then I would whine the whole way and during shopping. They might be miserable if I did it. I usually complain whenever I went off shopping with Alice. She might remember Bella or she might suspect me. Hm, I guess I have to keep my mouth shut.

"Sure" I said with a smile. The two girls giggled with such happiness that I can't help but smile.

"We're leaving in a few minutes" Alice told me.

"Oh. Well then, I have to get my purse" I said and when I turned around I began to grieve and began complaining without a sound escaping my lips. I did this the whole way upstairs and stopped making faces when I was going downstairs and tried not think what I'm about to do. I went through the front door and met Rosalie's convertible. The…uh…um…M3 is it... or a BMW. Both of the girls are already in it. I half-ran to it a slid at the back.

"Since we're all here before we go let's take a photo" Alice suggested. She took a camera from her bag and quickly set it. She placed the camera next to the stirring wheel and pressed the switch. I leaned forward as the two girls pose between my face. The camera flashed after a few seconds. Alice snatched it and took a glance at the photo and showed it to us. Both Alice's and Rosalie's smile were really full of enthusiasm but Alice was more. I on the other hand was just plain unlike the two stunning girls next to me in the photo of course. My eyes were a bit brighter than before when I as in Forks when they were gone. What can I say? My day won't be complete without my family in it excluding Charlie, Renee, Phil and Ben. Everything is well…for now. There's still Edward. I wonder how things will turn out. Rosalie stepped on the gas pedal and we head out to the city. The car ride was at the right speed for me actually unlike Edward's crazy driving. Guess they don't want to startle me. Like that's necessary. I wasn't really paying attention to where were going. My hate for shopping causes my senses cut from reality.

Ugh, shopping. The word sends scars on my feet before it happens. Shopping, Shopping, Shopping… Shopping! One of my personal hell! WHY OH WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE A SHOPPING TRIP?! Me and shopping in the same sentence doesn't sound pleasant. Trust me, whenever that happens there's always something in between meaning horrible and it never changes. Like pen writing on paper that can never be erase. Since senses are apart from veracity… we were at the mall sooner than Edward running through the forest to my truck. That exaggerates things but it seems that way to me. Torture always has a way to make things faster, worse and worse. Truth not a lie. They both led me to the main entrance. We went in a store that I don't know and care, surely it's somewhere expensive. They went through clothes for minutes or hours I'm not sure it could've been days for all I knew. I pretended to search in a stack and grabbed a random clothing and was about to put I back when I was startled by a squeal near my ears.

"Geez Alice. Your voice is higher than a monkey reaching for a banana near the sun! And louder than a meteor hitting the ground I step on!" I exclaimed and can't believe it rhymes.

"You're exaggerating TOO much"

"Am I?" I was but all I care is for her to get my point. She just rolled her eyes.

"Why do you need to scream at my ears?" I asked.

"Izzy, that dress is absolutely gorgeous and it will look great on you!" she told me with a huge smile, "You should try it on"

"NO WAY!" I complained.

"Yes way! It's going to look fabulous on you?"

"I meant, NO WAY AM I GOING TO TRY IT ON!" there goes the drama. She froze at her position. I was shock at her sudden stillness. My eyes were the size of a golf ball. I thought back through my words. It took me five times before I could realize what I did wrong. That would be something I would say every time she drags me shopping. I tried to think of something for her not to be offended. Um… got it! A light bulb finally lit up above my head!

"No way am I going to try it on without your consent" I told her as pleasing as I could.

"Huh?" her expression softened and began to focus a little.

"I said, 'No way am I going to try it on without your consent'. I mean look at it. It's something that matches your style" I told her in a mock horror. I know she said that I should try it on but that doesn't necessarily means that I HAVE to. There's always a loophole. I suddenly remember Esme saying 'there are exceptions to every rule'. She laughed a bit and insisted me to try it. I quickly went to the dressing room and slipped it on. I examined the dress. It was a tube dress in a shade of purple. The outfit reaches my knees. The cloth is cotton and comfortable. The dress fits on my body perfectly. The blending of colors was exquisite from purple to white. Just about ¼ of the bottom was white that goes diagonally like an inclined plane. All in all, a simple but extravagant formal dress something I almost approve of in a special occasion. I almost loved it. I suddenly thought of something silly and chuckled to myself. See, the dressing room is a three-mirror surrounding the podium like a half-circle and the other half has curtains. I thought about something I wouldn't usually do but it might help me get through this horrorific trip.

"Izzy, you ready?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah"

As she pulled the curtains I started jumping and shaking my head while tossing my hair. I started strumming like I have a guitar in my hands. I skipped all over the podium. I heard people laughing and looked up. I saw Alice and Rosalie laughing in front of the podium. Then I began to dance, like I know how to. Mostly it was just crazy dance steps. You could say I look like an IDIOT! After my little show, I began to laugh so hard that I can barely breathe through my lungs. I stepped out of the podium and went to Alice and Rosalie. I waited until our laughing died down. Before asking,

"So how was it?"

"Izzy, I never seen anything like that" Alice responded, "Way to go"

"Oh, Izzy" Rosalie started after she stopped cackling, "That was priceless and you gave me an idea"

"What?" Alice and I asked her.

"I'm SO gonna get Emmett in a dress and asked him to perform. Knowing Emmett, he'll do something similar to your little performance" the three of us burst out laughing. Emmett performing in a dress is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I have to see THAT. After our little hysteria about Emmett, the girls paid for the clothes they got. And the dress I just wore, well, I took out my Izzy credit card, it contains the money I consumed from sponsors and competing, and tried to pay for the dress. Note 'tried'. Alice won't let me pay even if I have enough to buy it. Arguments with Alice don't go anywhere so I didn't protest any further.

"By the way Izzy, the dress looked great. The color kinda matches your complexion" Rosalie complimented. I froze in my tracks for a half second before walking again. 'Matches my complexion'? Come to think of it purple and blue isn't that far in shade. I have to avoid purple and violet next time but they might get suspicious why I don't wear them. I would avoid any shade and color related to blue as much as possible. Knowing Alice she'll get me tons of clothes. How much chance that she'll buy half of them purple, right?

"We should definitely find some clothes in purple or violet. It's a must" Alice stated. Oh my dear!

The rest went through like the first stop. They would get me something to wear along with their own while I get surprised every time I pick and was force to get. Maybe I have a fashion sense but hate it. I mean anything I grab Alice and Rosalie would love it even if it's random like I don't even look at it and there's also my occasional performance of mine. It has already been five hours and I am hungry as a lion in a desert and my feet hurt like a dumbbell hit it! This proves that they love shopping so much and forgets that some people need rest and something to eat like I don't know… A HUMAN! I picked my phone while we were on the way out of a store. The time said 2:30 in the afternoon. I slipped it back and confronted the two.

"Guys," they turned, "it's 2:30 and I haven't eaten anything"

"Oh sorry, we didn't realize you have to…" Alice trailed off, "Let's get to the food court before you collapse" the girls led me to the food court and I ordered a burger and fries along with coke. The two look at my meal in confusion.

"What?" I wondered.

"Uh Izzy, don't you have a figure to maintain?" Rosalie asked.

"No. Not really" I replied.

"Isn't it you have to be fit to skate?" Alice asked this time.

"Oh that's why. I don't really get much fat eating these" They look at me in confusion.

"You see, some people asked what I do to maintain my body shape and I say, 'I eat almost anything that is edible mostly in fast food chains and never exercise'" We all laugh at my little story and I began to eat. That was true. I barely had time to eat so I take out and I don't exercise…it'll kill me, literally. After I ate and rested, we went to a few more when Alice said it was time to go. We put all of our clothes in the trunk and head for home. The radio was turned on this time. The songs were from famous artists that I barely know. The two girls sang along with the lyrics while I smile to myself. As much as I hate shopping, I can't believe I'm saying this but I almost had fun. Rosalie made a turn and the house was almost visible to my eyes.

"Edward will be here in hour also Tanya and the others are already here" Alice announced. Of course she saw that but I want to know how she'll answer so…

"How did you know? I didn't see you glance at you phone once" I said suspiciously. Alice's eyes widen a bit before she composed her expression. She fell silent for a few seconds before telling me,

"Tanya said they'll be here by 2 and Edward's flight lands on 3"

"How do you know what time is it?"

"Well, you said it was 2:30 a while ago so I suspect everyone is here excluding my brother" she replied.

"How did you know Edward will be here in hour?"

"Just estimation" I let it drop. I'm sure she would have a lot of excuses. As we got nearer to the house I began to panic again. He'll be here in an hour and I haven't calmed a bit. I am nervous but excited. After months of separation I'm going to see him except he won't literally be in my arms which is a disappointment. Rosalie parked the car; we grabbed our stuff and went inside. Everyone was in the family room chattering. Alice asked the boys to help. _As if she needs it_, I thought and rolled my eyes. My stuff is only a fourth compared to what Alice and Rosalie bought all together. Kate came to help me put away my things. She did it in human speed of course. We were done in no time. I went downstairs and saw Alice and Rosalie already there. I looked at Kate and smiled, she gave me one back. We sat on the couch.

"So how's your stay so far?" she asked.

"Its fine" I replied but I guess she sensed some nervousness.

"Don't worry too much. Things will turn out right and for the better" she soothed me.

"Oh I hope so" I can't tell her much detail when everyone is here and can hear our conversation. After a few seconds, Ben sat behind me. He hugged me with all his might and pulled me.

"Ben, a heart attack won't help me right now" I told him. He let go and chuckled.

"You know how much I missed you"

"No I don't actually" he frowned and told me,

"Do you want another hug?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"No thank you" I answered back.

"Ouch" he placed his hand on his chest, "that hurts sis" he pretended to cry. I just laughed. He eventually stopped and asked how I was doing. I told him I was okay. I notice he kept glancing at my bandage and wondered if he knew what's beneath it. He asked me if I would go back to skating. I thought for a while before telling him,

"I think I'll go to a skating rink next week"

"That's great. Me and Tanya will come with you" Kate cleared he throat and we looked at her and she said,

"Me too" pointing at herself. The three of us discussed what time we'll go and where to be. We were discussing final details when I heard a honk of a car heading here. I looked out the window and saw a Volvo stopping in front of the house. Carlisle and Esme went beside the door while everyone stopped chattering and stood up. I could hear faint steps. The door knob turned opening the door...

**Oooooooh, cliffy. The continuation will be of course in the next chapter. Eddie will be in the next chapter I promise. I hope you keep reviewing! The more the merrier.**

**I love you guys! Stay tune for the next one. By the way, here's a bit of explanation on Edward. Isn't he left before they visited Izzy in the hospital and now he's here already for after 5 days. Let's just say he was already over for the holidays except after the incident he left coz he's angry at Alice. Almost the whole they try to convince him to come again and he's gonna be in the next chapter… See you then!**

**KC**


	5. Irrational BPOV

"**IRRATIONAL"**

BPOV:

My breath caught the moment he stepped inside. He was… different but… the same somehow. I mean, nothing much change except for his face, his expression. It was… it was… out of life. Like a mummy walking around. No life. Dead. When he closed the door, Esme and Carlisle pulled him into a hug but he didn't hug back. Alice was next then Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett… I could see that they are whispering to him words of comfort. Carmen and Eleazar were next along with Tanya and Kate. Huh, Irina and Laurent aren't here. I wonder why. Me and Ben stayed at our place. We made no move until Tanya gestured Ben and he went to her. He shook hands with Edward and exchanged greetings. Sigh, Edward. I wish I could tell him how much I love and miss him right this second but I can't. I never could as long as I keep this secret. I have to live with this pain throughout my little secret. I blinked back tears knowing that he won't be by my side every second of the day and he won't be in my loving arms where he belongs. I force back my tears but failed, one slipped. Alice went to my side and asked,

"Izzy, you okay?" I looked at her tears still pouring down; I looked at her for a few seconds before I wiped them and told her,

"I just remembered something"

"Sure you're fine?" she told me. I looked at her and saw concern in her eyes. I simply nodded my head; I can't trust my voice here.

"Ok. Come meet my brother" She led me towards Edward. I didn't look up. I was staring at my feet until I heard his velvety perfect voice for the first time,

"Hello, I'm Edward" he pulled his hand for me to shake. I looked as soon as I heard his voice. I saw his eyes were a bit wide and they were in the shade of butterscotch. I just stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his hand. At one touch, I felt an electric current in my hand up to my arm. My eyes flew open. _Just like the last time_, I thought. I saw his eyes widen more. He felt it. Still shaking his hand, I introduced myself,

"I'm Izzy" I was glad my voice didn't crack.

"Nice to meet you" And he let go. His face turned to confusion. I didn't want him to let go. Silence. Everyone in the room fell silent. I could hear everyone's breathing and my heartbeat. I decided to break the silence.

"Sorry about crying. It happened on the wrong time" I placed my hand on my hair and tried to smile but only managed a small one looking at the floor.

"No it's okay. It wasn't your fault" I looked up and his face was a brighter but not fully bright. Like as there's a little hint of life in it. I instantly got lost in his eyes. Those two little orbs always catches my interest anywhere at any time as long as I see it, it's hard for the connection to break. All he did is, stare back with the same confusion as before and eventually turned to curiosity. I didn't notice anyone moving or even budge. I only took note of it when I heard Esme in the kitchen.

"Izzy" she called. I blinked and walked fast into the kitchen, eager to leave the room where Adonis is. Esme was gathering ingredients from cupboards. I went to the counter waiting for her to say something.

"Izzy, I know you're not okay. Do you mind telling me?" she looked me in the eye with so much compassion that I couldn't say no to her request. I stayed silent for awhile, trying to compose my words before letting it out. I took a deep breath.

"I just… um…thought of the guy I love" I told her in a whisper staring at the floor. I waited for response but she didn't say anything. I looked up and saw that she's waiting for me to continue.

"I thought of how much I long for him to be back in my arms for eternity but… it would never happen"

"How much are you sure?" she asked. I didn't look up but I heard understanding within her words.

"I just know it" I told her after a few moments of silence between us.

"You know, Izzy. The future is not set in stone. It is based on what we decide to do with it. It won't work out the way you want unless you make it" I know what she said was right. I'm afraid of the consequences that'll appear after. Things are really complicated right now.

"It…just…it would never happen" I escaped the room into the living room. No one was there. I asked out loud, "Where's everybody?"

"I thought you might need some privacy. I asked everyone to leave us alone" she answered from the kitchen. I thought of trusting Esme not to tell anybody. Not even Edward. Maybe she could even help me. I have a solution on Edward's case. I plan to convince him to find Bella again. I want him to realize what he had done, the damage, the effect and etc. I'll convince even when he's already annoyed with me. I have to try. Esme was at the door leading to the kitchen looking at me. I decided not to tell her. She might tell everybody. She knows the damage done here when Bella… I was gone. I decided also from the very beginning I'll do this alone. I want to see what I can do to help rather than the obvious. I want to know my strengths on this situation. Besides, I want to get to know them more in a _different _situation. I looked at Esme again and she was still waiting. I pushed through with my plan,

"I don't want to talk about it" I told her. She sighed and looked at me with understanding.

"When you need someone to talk to…I'm here for you"

"I know you always will" I went and hugged her with all my might. I didn't notice tears were running down my face again until she grabbed a handkerchief and wiped them away. I merely chuckled at the situation and hugged her again. Then, I thought about telling her again but Alice might see this and word will spread. She kissed my forehead and we let go.

I heard the sliding glass doors leading to the backyard and everyone came in except for Edward. He stayed at the doors and was looking at me with the same curiosity. I stared right back at him. Then he inclined his head gesturing me to come with him into the backyard with a big lawn. Hesitantly, I followed. He sat on the porch steps and I sat next to him but kept my distance. After a few seconds, I saw a can of coke in front of my eyes I looked; Ben was smiling and handing it to me. I took it at mumbled a 'thanks'. I opened the can and took a sip then stared at the lawn again. A few moments of silence, I didn't dare break it. I'm nervous and my voice might crack at the very minute but… it looks like this is going nowhere. I was about to speak when he beat me to it.

"How's your stay?" he said, not really looking at me. I stared at him and his face was a mask I'm sure. He's trying to hide something. Hm, my plan won't work if he doesn't open up but I still answered as casually as I can.

"I don't really know. It has only been two days but I really like your family" I took another sip and sighed, "How was your flight?"

"Doesn't matter"

"I doubt it" he looked at me eyebrows raise.

"How so?" I looked at him for a while his face was still composed. I stared at the lawn while talking.

"Maybe it wasn't the best flight you had but if it doesn't matter then being here doesn't matter at all"

"No it isn't" I looked at him this time with one eyebrow raised.

"If it isn't, why didn't you return the welcome you had?"

"I wasn't in the mood" he placed his head on his arms, "I'm still not in it"

"Yeah, I get it. That will leave, what I said true" I took a sip and saw from the corner of my eyes that he looked up but his head didn't leave his arms.

"I told you it's not"

"Might turn to ask," I lowered my head into his level and looked directly in his eyes, "How so?"

"Ummm…" I smiled and laughed inside my head. I thought I'll never get to see Edward speechless under my effect or…should I say power. Hah, I didn't know I could do this. I tried to mesmerize him with my eyes then,

"Because you're here" Wow. I went back to my position, proud of myself. I didn't know I had _that_ influence on Edward.

"I'm not anything special" I said casually this time. I having fun with this that I'm surprised I'm doing it rather well. Maybe my determination got something to do with it.

"Oh yeah, I'm not an international skater, who always get the top of the news and disappears sometimes that the media are already going in circles still unsuccessful, now that's not special" I laughed at his sarcasm. I saw a smile flash at his face and it reached his eyes once again.

"True but I don't completely agree with you" I looked at him straight in the eye again his eyes widen a bit and I merely smiled, "I don't think you're not special" I didn't break the gaze. I wanted to kiss him but controlled myself. This is difficult. I hope I'll survive. This might not be danger coming after me but… I still might not survive though.

"You're wrong" he suddenly then turned furious. He looked at the opposite direction avoiding me.

"I don't think I am," I said, standing up with the can still in my hands, "I've never met anyone like you and that makes you special"

I got inside and went upstairs to _his…our…my…_ I don't know, room. I put the coke on the side table in front of the frame and collapsed on the bed. I placed my head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Not knowing, I dozed off…

**I've also uploaded this chapter on tuntunun… Edward's point of view. See you there! Please, continue reading. **


	6. Irrational EPOV

"**IRRATIONAL"**

EPOV:

I sped to the house thinking of nothing but my Bella. I felt numb ever since that day in the forest. Truth is I've never been the same. The pain, the agony is exhausting. Day and night, it never changes, this is pure torture. How can something wrong be right at the same time? For something special, you have to sacrifice your wholeness. Oh, the pain! I wonder how her life is now. It would surely be fine now that the real danger is gone. She's safe, no doubt about it. After a couple of weeks, I've decided to leave home for awhile. Knowing, I'm causing them more pain that it already is. There goes the bright side of things like it helps my situation now. I wonder if I'll live through this. Ugh! What reason do I have to exist? When in fact, the very core of it will never comeback? Enough of this! I need to focus on what's happening now. I heard we have visitors and they're both _human_. How come we're closer to the humans now? What is my family thinking? Keeping a human home? You got to be kidding me! We've done enough already.

As I pull up, I could hear everyone's worried minds and I also hear two heartbeats and both are speeding up, one faster than the other even their breathing. I went up the porch steps and went inside. I didn't look up worried about the suffering I caused them cross their face. Carlisle and Esme pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're here" Esme whispered at my ear. _Everything will come out right_, she thought.

"Nice to see you safe and sound, son" Carlisle greeted._ You made your choice and I respect it_, he said in his mind. Alice gave me a hug when Carlisle let go.

"Sorry about the other day" she apologized. _I never thought it'll end up like that_, she told me in her head. Jasper gave me a pat in the back and thought, _'things will turn up right side up again soon'_

"I hope you're right about this" Rosalie said as she gave me a hug. Rosalie has been a bit soft to me ever since we left Forks. _You gave her what you want. I just hope it was for the best_, she soothed.

"Everything's fine, bro" Emmett assured me as I got a hug from him. _Sorry it has to be this way. _He apologized; _too bad I can't get to see her red-face again._ See, Emmett can be considerate at times but he's always a goof ball. I let out a low growl from my throat. _Oops…sorry, bro_, he apologized again.

Carmen gave me a hug while Eleazar just pat my back. _Nice to see you, Edward_, Carmen thought. _How are you, boy? _Eleazar asked. Tanya gave a one-arm hug,

"Hope you're doing fine" she said near my ear. Kate also gave me a hug and rubbed my back. _Everything will be worth it_, Kate thought. I suddenly turned suspicious about the Denali's. They seem to keep something from me. Tanya looked at … I presume her boyfriend and told him to come over. He went to her side and looked at me,

"Hello. I'm Ben. Nice to meet you" he held up his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Edward"

Just then Alice went to the other human and asked her if she was okay. I looked up and saw her staring at me then she looked at Alice. A tear fell from the corner of her eye. Her eyes were full of sadness and joy at the same time. I tried to read her mind to know her problem. I went through the voices I hear but the one on her spot rather than Alice doesn't exist. Nothing comes out of her mind. My eyes widen, startled. There has only been one person's mind I've never heard. How—how—what's going on? The girl doesn't seem to be anything but human then again so is Bella but… her mind it's…it's…blank. Just like. . . How did that happen?

"I just remembered something" she replied wiping her tears. What could it be? This is frustrating but mostly it's confusing. I've always thought Bella was the only one immune to my ability but now there's her too. What happened to the world?

"Come meet my brother" Alice held her hand and walked towards me. The girl was looking at her feet the whole time while biting her lip. She kinda reminds of Bella this way. I didn't say anything; I was too caught up with my thoughts until I heard Alice, _Say something_. I introduced myself first.

"Hello, I'm Edward" I placed my hand in front of me for her to shake. She looked up for a few moments, _she looked a bit familiar_, I thought, before taking my hand. Just when I touched her hand I felt a jolt of electricity. Where did that come from? I saw her eyes widen with shock. My eyes must have been the same.

"I'm Izzy" she introduced herself. Now, I know why she's familiar. She's the ice skater that Alice and Rosalie love but… there's something more, I can't place it.

"Nice to meet you" and I let go. This girl is a mystery to me. Well, her brother is too but it's different. It's almost like the time I met Bella. I could almost picture the both of us playing 20 questions.

"Sorry about crying. It happened on the wrong time" she apologized. The way she did it was a bit cute. _Whoah! Wait a sec. cute? Where did that came from?_ Rather talk to myself I replied at her apology.

"No it's okay. It wasn't your fault" she looked up again and I saw her eyes they were blue but they had a hint of brown in them. It made me curious how two colors ended in it. She's another anonymous to me. Then, I remembered the real is she doing here? She might be another threat here. She's human after all, and she's staying here. What if she suspects? I know it's not her fault but… why did my family decided to let her live here?

'_Hey, Edward! Esme wants to talk to Izzy. She told us to leave'_, Alice said in her head and left with the others. I didn't look at her. I tried to read Izzy's mind but nothing comes out. I was getting frustrated but then, Esme called her and left. When she reached the kitchen, I went outside into the forest to meet the others. Everyone was there except for Ben and Tanya. They must've separated with them.

'_We gotta talk'_, Alice thought. She jumped down from the tree and stopped in front of me.

"Is something the matter? Besides, um… you know"

"Yes, actually… what were you guys thinking? Letting her stay?" we've done enough damage already with Bella. Do they want to add more to it?

"Edward, we just want Izzy to be safe, okay? We let her stay because it seems that someone wants her to get hurt" Rosalie replied. I was surprised that she defended her.

"How come _you're_ defending _her_?" I hissed, "I don't remember you being nice to Bella"

"Well, Edward. Seeing everyone suffer after leaving her because of you was the most horrorific thing I've seen. Then, we met Izzy and somehow it brought us a little joy" she said. That was not the point!

"Can't you see we're causing more damage than ever? We're risking her life" I growled. Everyone seemed surprised by my delivery. Come on, Ben already knows does his sister have to know too? Alice was the one who replied this time.

"Do you have a better plan to help Izzy from her crazy…" she thought of a right word, "stalker?" I merely chuckled darkly.

"We've given her a place to stay for her to be safe" she concluded. I backed down this time but I was still furious.

"Well then, I hope your right" giving her a mean smile but she just glared along with the rest of the family.

"There's something else as well" they softened their expressions and became confused, "I can't read her mind" smiling innocently. I read all their reactions from their heads and they were all in state of shock except for Alice since she recovered quickly.

"I think Carlisle has a theory about that"

"Huh?" Carlisle went beside me and started explaining.

"You see, Edward, Alice can't see Ben's future. Like now, Ben's with Tanya and they are at the porch near the backyard and Alice can't see it nor the conversation Izzy and Esme are having. Basically, wherever Ben's at and all of his surroundings meaning his companions and the place disappears at her sight"

"How—how—"

"Jasper can't feel his emotions as well and now, you can't hear Izzy's mind. I thought that Ben can't be affected physically while his sister, Izzy, can't be affected mentally"

Okay, this is weird. Ever since I got here everything is not rational I was expecting two visitors and one of them knows about us rather than that everything will be normal except that a human is staying with us. That was my expectation but it seems there's more than that.

"Carlisle, I get what you're saying but… how come I can't read Bella's mind either? The way you said your theory gives me the impression that it has something to do with their relativity" I stated. What Carlisle said has something to do with the two being siblings but what does Bella got to do with it? I looked through his mind. He was trying to find any connectivity but there was none. He tried to find any other reason.

"Well, we haven't actually figured that out in the first place and ummm….hmmm… she seems to be opposite of you. If it weren't for that you wouldn't have talked to her in first place. She was very interesting. Despite the fact of what you are she accepted whole-heartedly without any complaints" he smiled at his words and so did everyone else including Rosalie though it was only a small one but I let a growl from my throat. Bella can't see danger within me and it's irritating.

"I agree with you Carlisle. She was definitely interesting" Emmett said. Then, he began to look through memories where Bella showed her clumsiness and the after effect blush. _**(A/N: Isn't it that Bella always blushes after tripping on something or nothing? It's like a reaction to her clumsiness. :D No hard feelings)**_

I rolled my eyes. Typical of Emmett, Bella was a bit of entertainment to him but he likes her just like a sister. I looked up and saw Jasper staring at me in confusion.

'_Okay, this is weird. Edward seems different today'_ I heard in his head. I then was confused.

"What do you mean, Jasper?" I asked. Everybody then turned to him. Alice skipped to his side.

"What's he talking about, Jazz?"

"Edward," he directed to me rather than to Alice, "your emotions are different than your emotions when you got here. You were in pain and suffering then but now… you're different. You seem to be brighter than before. You're not in pain as much as before" my eyes went a bit wide. I looked into his mind and saw what he meant. The pain of being away from Bella was smaller. Come to think of it, I don't'…miss…Bella that much like when I was in South America or in Texas. It's lesser than before but it's still there. Okay, this is weird. This is beyond weird. It's not like I don't miss her or I don't long for her presence it's just…different. The feeling of being with her is still there but there something…peculiar.

"When did you felt it?"

"I actually notice it after…you've met Izzy" Everyone looked me with shock faces. After…met…Izzy?

"Maybe it has something to do with you not being able to read her mind" Carlisle said. Everyone tried to consider what Carlisle said and all of them ended up with the thought of it being a possibility.

"I don't even like her that much and now you're telling me that she's causing me some happiness?" I growled. I know she has no fault in this but I was still furious. They're like comparing _her_ to Bella and it's infuriating.

"And there's the protectiveness for her" Jasper smiled. And everyone seemed amused.

"I don't!" I contradict. How can I be protective of her? I've only been protective of Bella and that's why I'm here. They just made more furious.

"Come to think of it," Jasper started, "Everyone hasn't been the same ever since Ben introduced us to her" Everyone tried to observe what Jasper just said. I went through their minds; they were trying to see the difference before and after they've met Izzy. Everyone has the same question in their mind: Why?

"Well, Izzy is like my idol ever since I saw her skate. Maybe because I like her that I'm glad to have her here" Rosalie said. Everyone considered it. All of them seem to agree except for…me. There something different about Izzy when it comes to me. It's weird being frustrated and curious of one person at the same time. Every once in a while it changes: curious then annoyed, curious again and anxious? Ugh! I'm having a disorder, I think. I am becoming more confused, I suddenly had a feeling that I want to know this girl but there's also the feeling that… I know her. I then felt the pain of longing for Bella and I saw Jasper sense it and everyone seem to see it in my face. My anxiousness and pain… seems to grow? How come? Something's out of order here. That got me more confused. Why does it have to be this way? Why do I even exist? I lost my train of thought by Alice's voice.

"Let's head back. Esme and Izzy are almost finished talking" and that we ran. Still running Alice talked to me. (_**A/N: You might be wondering, how does Alice know that if Ben's over there? Basically, her family's future disappeared so I guess; they head back after the conversation) **_

"You know Edward, you are suffering as much as Izzy" she went through a conversation of Izzy:

"_I think advance information might help you with your anxiety" Jasper said. She merely snorted. Weird_

"_Our brother is a bit disheartened, could you please pardon him?" Emmett told me. I've never seen Emmett this concerned._

"_Okay" Izzy replied._

"_His behavior is like dead that's why" Carlisle said with a small grief in his eyes, "His depression causes it, I think" Izzy nodded._

"_No it's fine. I kinda understand his situation" she replied._

"_What do you mean?" Rosalie asked. She thought for a minute._

"_Uh, I'm suffering a broken or parted relationship too" she stared at the floor and seems to remember something._

"_I'm sorry" Rosalie told me, "I should've not asked"_

"_It's fine. I just long for him, I haven't seen him in a long time and I don't know what's going to happen" a bit of sadness appeared in her voice. What happened? I thought_

"I know you always will" I heard. We were near the house now. Tanya and Ben were at the porch waiting for us.

'_She lost the one she loves almost like you except you did it to yourself'_ Alice said in her head. True enough but it had to be done. _'Give her a chance, will ya?'_ she added. We entered the house as the two let go from their hug. I stopped at the doorway. The pain of being away from Bella was fading or lessening unlike when I was in the forest and even my frustration seems to fade as well but somehow it's still there. I tried to hide from my face. I stared at Izzy, I'm curious about her. She seems to have an influence to me. What is this girl doing to me? I want to find out everything about this person and see her worries. I gestured my head to the backyard telling her to follow. I sat down on the porch. I heard her footsteps coming towards the porch. She sat down a feet from me. I didn't look at her. I stared at the lawn and tried to keep my face composed. I heard Ben coming towards us with a can of coke for Izzy. _I hope Izzy will feel better_, he thought. I wonder what's wrong with Izzy. She took it and gave her thanks. She took a drink and stared at the lawn. We were silent for a while. I wanted for her to speak. Not being able to hear her thoughts are as annoying with Bella. Thinking of Bella gives me more pain but somehow it's not much. Odd. Talking to Izzy might distract me for a while. I saw her about to talk but got ahead of her.

"How's your stay?" still staring at the lawn. The irritation is still there. I kept my face composed, showing no emotion.

"I don't really know. It has only been two days but I really like your family" she's not the first one. She shouldn't get too attach to them. It'll only make things worse,

"How was your flight?" her question startled me. I've never really thought about my trip. Heck, I didn't even think about it once. So I guess…

"Doesn't matter"

"I doubt it" I was surprised by her answer. I looked at her. She seemed serious about her answer. What does she know anyway?

"How so?" she looked at me with sincere eyes that my aggravation seems to die down then, her eyes turned to the yard.

"Maybe it wasn't the best flight you had but if it doesn't matter then being here doesn't matter at all" her words have a point but something in my head spoke out these words.

"No it isn't" she turned to me an eyebrow raised.

"If it isn't, why didn't you return the welcome you had?" how could I? I mean, what would I tell them if there wasn't any good news at all? I was gloomy and undone.

"I wasn't in the mood" and I wasn't really in it. I sighed and placed my head on top of my folded arms, "I'm still not in it"

"Yeah, I get it. That will leave, what I said true" I was surprised by her words, somehow they were true but… it's false in a way I can't explain. I looked at her and still denied.

"I told you it's not"

"Might turn to ask," She stared straight in my eyes and I suddenly felt uncomfortable, "How so?"

"Ummm…" The intensity of her gazed made me feel conscious and speechless. Her eyes were on mine. Looking at her blue eyes kept me from the world. This girl is causing me trouble but somehow I… feel safe and something else that I can't place.

"Because you're here" I blurted out. I wasn't thinking and yet, I answered her question not only that… but also… startled by my words. Where…did…that…come…from? This girl is like tearing me down. Who is she to do this?

"I'm not anything special" I can't believe my ears. She doesn't think she's special. Does she even know what she could do? And who she is to everyone?

"Oh yeah, I'm not an international skater, who always get the top of the news and disappears sometimes that the media are already going in circles still unsuccessful, now that's not special" my sarcasm was back in my voice and my family heard it. She laughed at my tone of voice and I smiled for what felt like a lifetime since I did. This girl has an effect on me. Somehow she keeps… the pain away and her happiness seems to get to me like an aura surrounding her. She keeps…me alive for awhile but I know the pain is still there and she can't get rid of it permanently because… she still isn't my Bella. Alice was right about giving her a chance. I would thank her later. She probably knew about this.

"True but I don't completely agree with you" she looked at my eyes again and smiled, "I don't think you're not special" she was still staring. Me…special? How can I be special?

"You're wrong" I spoke angrily. I looked away from her. What's so special about being a monster anyway?

"I don't think I am," I heard her say while standing, "I've never met anyone like you and that makes you special" I bet she haven't met a mind-reading vampire before but that's not special.

Her words rang in my head. I could hear the sincerity in it. How could she think of me being special? I'M NOT EVEN NEAR TO ANYTHING SPECIAL! How can a monster be special? There's nothing good about it. It's the most absurd thing I've heard especially from a human. I'm not special and… I never will be. Alice sat next to me. She sighed and began talking,

"I agree with Jasper" I looked at her and she smiled, "You've been different ever since you've met Izzy" I snorted but she ignored it. She showed me the conversation I had and I never thought that she was actually right. The picture she showed me was different compared to what I see in her eyes the last time I saw her. My eyes were wide. This confirms that Izzy has an effect on me without a doubt. I didn't reply. I don't know what to say. I sighed. She didn't move until sundown. I stood up after a few minutes and ignored my family's stare and thoughts. I looked at Ben with Kate. Emmett was looking at him and recalled something that caught my attention.

'_How could Ben know Bella more than we do?'_

**Phew! That was a long chappy. I loved all your reviews. Sorry, for the cliffy but what do you think about Edward's reaction. I don't think I did a good job. See here, Edward's not aware about the danger left for Bella which could reach her easily beause of his absence but that's what Izzy will do. She'll try to make him see it and convince him to find her. On the following chapters you'll see how Izzy will persuade Edward into doing it. **

**Here's a hint on the next chapters until the climax. It's really nothing but it's starting to look that Edward somehow needs Izzy just like Bella needing Jacob on the book. It's like Izzy is the one that helps him forget about the painful memories like she's Edward's Jacob. Hahaha, that's doesn't sound right but I hope you get my point if you don't just tell. I'll help explain further. **

**It's really nothing but I think you might know how this story will go on and what the climax might be. Confusion is the very center point of the story and a dirty little secret will explain everything. See you guys in the next chapter. See you!**

**KC**


	7. Sherlock

"**SHERLOCK"**

BPOV:

_I'm running just like in my nightmares but the location was different. I still don't know what to look for and I was in my Izzy figure. My lungs are burning. I can hardly breathe. I just ran, passing everyone I come across. Then, I heard the clock ticking. I started to panic but kept moving forward. Somehow I know why I brought myself here. It's the kind of feeling where you caused something to happen and now you're putting things straight, the way they should. I abruptly stop in my place as I gaze at a figure near but far away. I focused but…_

I woke up around sun down. I gave out a yawn then headed to the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and brushed my hair. What a dream, I thought, that sure was… different but it was still a nightmare! I became nervous. What does it mean anyway? Where was that? My dream seems to lack some details I'm unaware of. After placing my hair in a presentable way, I went to my laptop and started to look through my photos during in Phoenix with Ben. Mostly, the photos were about me and Ben skating together to learn. It was sort of a bonding time. I've look through all my photos till I was sixteen in them. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" the door creaked open and revealed Edward. I saw something different in Edward. Something changed, I wonder what was it?

"Hey, Izzy, I heard from Alice that you're staying in my room so…" he trailed.

"I'll leave if you want" I suggested.

"No, that's not necessary. I'm here to tell you its fine. I haven't used it in a … long time" he explained. There's something really different but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh, uh, thanks" I stared at the floor on the sudden awkwardness. I racked my brain out for an idea to continue, "Hey, are you busy next Saturday?"

He thought for a moment. His expression was calculating. What's there to calculate? I don't see numbers and it wouldn't take long to think for a vampire.

"What's happening on Saturday?"

"Oh, well. Me and Ben along with Tanya and Kate plan on going to a skate rink as an outing. Do you want to come?" before he could answer. A pixie shoved Edward and skipped into the room landing on the couch bouncing.

"Oh! That's a great idea! Can everyone come?" her hands were tangled and her eyes gleamed with excitement, typical of Alice. You know, if Edward doesn't go back and look for Bella, I considered them guessing. I don't know how it'll turn out after but it's worth a try.

"Like you don't know what my decision will be" sarcasm in my voice. Both of them stopped short shocked. I just stayed staying innocent while watching their faces change. They looked at each other as if having a conversation. _I'm sure they are_, I thought. Edward inclined his head before speaking.

"And what would that be?" They broke the silent conversation and looked at me. I flashed a smile and answered.

I was going to say 'How could I ever say no' but…

"Would you take a 'no', Alice?" some mock in it. Edward rolled his eyes while I laughed quietly. Alice merely shrugged but answered anyway.

"Probably not"

"Uh, I don't think so" sarcasm in it. We all laughed at our little conversation. Alice squealed. Glad she's away from my ear though it still hurt.

"Oh my gosh! We finally get to skate with you! Up close" she was acting like a little kid literally. I rolled my eyes.

"Haven't you been to any of my competitions?"

"Yeah, once" she said blankly. I looked at Edward with confusion.

"We don't often go to California. Carlisle's always busy in the hospital" or plainly it's sunny. Most of the competition, nationally, ends up in California and I often compete in it. Alice was mumbling to herself pacing around. Edward sat on the bed. The left side of where I lay flat on my stomach. He smiled and I returned it.

"Where was that?" pointing at the current photo shown. The photo was of me on a horse. I was wearing an orange checkered-buttoned shirt. The sleeves reach my elbows. I was wearing white jeans with browns boots with a white cowboy hat. My horse was a white stallion. The scenery was mountains and tall grass. This was when we visited Uncle Joe during one summer.

"Tennessee" I simply answered, "I was practicing for my next competition. Me and Ben started talking about when we were kids, we rode horses and I… often fell off" I blushed a little, "I got better in time. My mom overheard us so she said something about visiting our horses and Uncle Joe. Me and Ben were so excited that we started packing as soon as she asked" I laughed at the memory of us racing upstairs to get started, "We arrived in no time. When we reached the house, we dumped our stuff at the porch and said a quick 'hi' and fled to the stables"

"Sounds fun" I looked up and saw a small smile on his face.

"Have you ever been on a horse?"

"Maybe when I was little"

"How come you sound like you don't know?" oh, this is fun. He thought for a moment, probably finding a way to answer though I don't need one.

"I don't remember my childhood much" I simply nodded. I knew that. His question took me off guard.

"Have you been to Phoenix?" I was shocked for a second before thinking of an answer.

"Yeah, sometimes I practice there" we were silent for a moment. I was about to say something…

"Have you ever been to Forks?" Edward asked. Forks? Let me see, I lived there before my mom took me away. I use to go there every summer until I was fourteen. Oh and I lived there with my dad around my junior year until I graduated. Then, I ended up here.

"I think I know a few people there" I began, "That's near La Push, right?"

Edward thought for a moment and Alice was also listening to our conversation.

"Yes. Not a lot of people know about Forks" Edward told me. After a few seconds, Ben came into the room.

"Glad to see you're awake, sis" he said and sat down on the bed. Edward stood up next to Alice.

"I thought you guys already went home" I answered with a smack on his arm.

"Everybody's sill having chit-chat" he stated, "So what's going up here?"

"Nothing much" I told him and went back to my laptop.

"I just asked Izzy, if she went to Phoenix before?" Edward answered. My eyes narrowed on the screen.

"What did she say?" Ben replied.

"She said, She practices there sometimes" My eyes tighten a little more and I'm pretty sure Alice and Edward didn't miss my reaction.

"Pffft. Why would you say that, Izz?" Ben told me, "We like live there remember. Well, I left and moved"

This time it as Alice who asked.

"Really? You picked up Izzy in Phoenix"

"Course not. I picked her up at the airport"

Then, everybody went in and surrounded the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Kate asked.

"I just found out something and I want to know more about it" Edward answered her.

"How?" Tanya asked him.

"Heard it from Emmett"

"What? I didn't tell you anything" Emmett defended. Everyone in the room gave him a skeptical look which clearly states 'Mind-reader. Human who doesn't know about it or the vampire world' I rolled my eyes. Typical of Emmett. No one said a word.

"Ben, Tanya. Mind going to the living room?" I asked. Tanya nodded except Ben wouldn't budge. Well, until Tanya pulled him out.

"Okay. Now, what did you found out that you go all Sherlock?" I asked Edward.

"I need Ben for that ex—"

"I think I could fill him in" I cut him off. He hesitated but said nothing.

"Again, what did you found out from Emmett?"

"That Ben knows… Bel-la better than we do" Saying my name was a little hard for him. He forced it out.

"I know her better than Ben" I answered. Everyone's eyes widen. "She was one of the people I know who went to Forks. What relation that she has with you guys?" Like I don't know.

"She was a like a sister to us" Alice replied. I smirked. Might as well tell what I know which is everything.

"Hm, let me guess" I thought for awhile. I'll tell them everything but not completely, "She was closest to—"

I pointed out a finger, waving it to everyone until it landed on

"You"

Edward.

"Might as well say, you really broke her heart that everyday at home it was like a night with the living dead, 24/7" I continued. Eyes still wide "Ben doesn't know that"

"How—" Rosalie started.

"Told you I knew her. Currently, she's in danger like someone's after her again"

"By who?" Esme asked.

"Victoria" Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Victoria said, she won't hurt her" Carlisle said.

"And you believed her?" Edward replied.

"I do" I told them. Not a surprise really.

"Well, I don't I'm going to look her. Now"

"For what reason?"

"To protect her and explain everything"

"I thought you left to protect her?"

"I did but I was wrong"

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard"

"Point taken"

"She'll forgive you" What's there to forgive anyway?

He started to walk in human speed.

"You can go faster, you know" I said.

"How?" he answered stupidly. Probably pretending.

"Uh, vampire speed. Duh" I replied. Emmett laughed at my sarcasm. "Well, it's true"

"How much do you know?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything" Truth be told. Well, almost. "Well, not everything that regards to your family"

Carlisle just nodded.

"I should warn you, Edward" he looked back. "Bella's not out there"

"I don't believe you" he replied.

"Suit yourself" I merely shrugged.

With that he left through the window according to the wind I felt. Everyone went silent for a few moments. I just looked at the window.

"So are we still on Saturday?" Alice asked out of nowhere.

Alice is Alice. I smiled. She left then and Jasper followed. 2 out, 5 to go.

"I'll cook you some dinner" Esme announced.

"I'll help" Kate replied and left with Esme. 2 down.

"I'm going to tune my car" Rosalie said and left also after awhile.

"I'll come with" Emmett joined in. Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

Finally, it was just me and Carlisle.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"I was just wondering, how did you know all that?"

"Hypothetically, I would say 'Bella's like my twin'" Carlisle smiled but I could tell there was something else. I waited.

"Did she tell you all of this?"

"Sort of"

"Do you really think Edward wouldn't find her?"

"Of course not. I do hope he'll find her"

"Why tell him she's not out there?"

"Just a puzzle"

"Why give him a puzzle?"

"For him to find out on his own"

"Anything else that would help Edward?"

"She's definitely not at Forks"

**Sorry for the very, very, very, very, super late update. A thousand apologies. Let me hear what you think about the chapter. Izzy finally got Edward to look for Bella. What's next? I still don't know but I'll figure something out.**


	8. Morning

"**MORNING"**

BPOV:

I woke up with a yawn. I had a dreamless night. I can't believe Edward actually left. No matter. He'll find me soon. I hopped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. I glanced at the mirror. My hair was messy just like always whenever I wake up. I let out a sigh. When will I wake up with Edward's arms around me again? I hope he wouldn't do anything completely idiotic. Maybe I could ask Alice for any updates. Just like a sneaky little pixie. I heard a faint, 'No problem'

I let out laugh. Oh, Alice. If only you knew the truth. I hope you wouldn't hate me. I heard a big bang from the front door in the living room. Still looking like someone from hell, I ran downstairs almost stumbling at the last step. I looked up to see a vase broken on the floor and Edward on his knees.

"What happened?" I asked. Everyone was standing by, all staring at Edward.

"She's gone" he replied with gritted teeth.

"Oh" I don't actually know what to say. He laughed with no humor.

"After telling me she's not out there. You'll just say 'Oh'?" he still laughed with no emotion.

"I warned you" I replied, "It's up to you if you'll believe me"

"What?"

"I just told what I think. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. For example, I told you that because I think it is true" I started, "Alice doesn't even see her future for crying out loud"

Everyone was silent. Edward was thinking hard. His hand began to turn into a fist and hit the floor with a loud thud. He stood up and looked at me with fierce.

"What do you want? Where is she?" his voice was like acid. Normally, I would've been frightened. I'm just glad this wasn't one of those times.

"I told you she's not out there. Now, either you got out again and prove me wrong like the first time or you'll stay here and give up, which will you choose?"

He still glared at me and I tried to keep calm. I hope Jasper is helping me out. He straightened his face and replied,

"I'll go"

"Good" I answered back, "Anytime soon will do"

He gave out a small smile and left…again. A simple puzzle, why is it so hard to figure out?

Everyone was still quiet. Eventually, I went upstairs to get changed. I grabbed a pair of shorts, a yellow shirt and a green sweater. I prepared myself for the day. I went down again. This time I was astonished… by the Christmas decorations.

"Wow"

"Like it?" Alice asked as she skipped her way to me.

"You've really outdone it" I answered.

"There streamers of gold and red hang on the ceiling. The stairs was wrapped in wreaths with red ribbons. Christmas lights hung at every edge of the walls. There was a mistletoe by the front door. I spun my head around trying to find something. There! The Christmas Tree. It was really grand. All covered with ribbons and light with a bright gold star at the top.

"You celebrate Christmas?" I raised an eyebrow at Alice. She just rolled her eyes.

"So, what did Bella told you about me?" I still looked at the decorations. Extraordinary.

"That you're a psychic, fashion obsessed, sneaky little pixie…" I said. I looked at her expression and I smile, "A sister she never had"

She gave out a smile and I smiled back. I walked to her took her hand and led her to the kitchen still wearing that smile. As expected, Esme was cooking. When I entered, I already knew what's for breakfast.

"Pancakes" I said, "I could almost taste it" I sat at one of the stools and Alice sat on the other one.

I heard Esme chuckle. She placed the last one and turned around with the plate.

"Here you go" she announced and I took a bite.

"Delicious doesn't cut it, Esme" I told after I swallowed. She merely smiled. I became suspicious. I looked from Esme to Alice. Alice was also still wearing the smile. I turned my head back and forth about a dozen times.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Nothing" Alice replied still a little daze. I felt a little weird at her expression instead, I turned to Esme.

"Something the matter?"

"Not really, dear. We just—well, we're just grateful that you put some sense into Edward's head" she gave out a sincere smile, "We've all tried but he never listened until you—told him"

I swallowed and focused on the pancakes instead. I have a feeling they're hiding something from me. I let that aside, I thought of how Edward's doing. He probably went to Forks and Phoenix by now. What did he find? Does he really believe I'm dead? I feel nauseas—not anymore. I looked behind me and saw Jasper by the doorway. After a quick glance, I took another bite and looked straight ahead. I finished after a few minutes and drank some milk. I wiped my mouth and let out a sigh. I placed the napkin down and faced the direction of the doorway.

"You have questions, don't you?" I said which broke the silence. I glanced on each of their faces then, looked at my hands on my lap and began playing with them. I've waited. I saw Esme nod her head at the corner of my eye.

"Izzy, what was Bella like the last time you saw her?" it was Alice who asked. I looked up to her face. Her eyes held nothing but curiosity. I tried to suppress a smile but couldn't.

"I'll tell you one thing. She all missed you" I told them with so much honesty. Alice's smile widen and Esme's also. I couldn't help mine either. I felt at home here minus Edward though.

"She never mentioned you before, why is that?" she asked this time.

"I think it was for my safety and she promised not to" It's true. I promised myself not to. It was for my own good. Nothing tempted me to, luckily.

"You know, ever since you've been here, everything felt more upbeat again" Esme told me.

"I know the feeling" I couldn't hide how happy I am. Everything felt right. Esme chuckled at my answer.

"You made all the difference" she complimented. I held my breath at her words. I always thought somehow I was a burden to them but here I am part of the family from the very start. I've never felt so happy.

"Thank you" I meant every word and everything else.


	9. Uh Oh

_**A/N: Everyone, everything that starts with a * and ends with it is copy pace. I couldn't think of anything that would describe the scene so I copied instead. Sorry about that but I hope you'll fine the chapter okay so here you go**_**. – KC**

"**UH OH"**

BPOV:

I heard a bang at my door and saw Rosalie standing on the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt your dreams but something happened" she pulled my covers and laid out some clothes on my bed in a heartbeat. I dressed quickly as I can and ran downstairs.

Everyone was staring at Alice intensely. I stood beside Esme and waited. After a short while, Alice came back to us. She turned her back and forth as she looked into our faces.

"It's Edward" her voice was quivering, "He going to the Volturi" my eyes widen in shock.

"No" I said. I pulled my hand to my mouth.

"He thinks Bella's really gone" she looked at me, "He believes you"

I shook my head. This wasn't meant to happen.

"How could he?" I screamed, "Bella's not dead. I would know! What I said is true but—"

I smacked my head. This is absurd!

"It's complicated" I let out a deep breath and tried to stop panicking, "How long?"

"What?" she asked.

"How long will it take to reach him?" I said to gritted teeth, trying to control my rage. I felt a sea of calmness through me. I looked at Jasper and mouthed a 'Thank you'

"About 8 hours through a plane"

"Let's go" I started to head upstairs.

"He won't believe you if you told him she's alive. He won't believe anyone"

"I don't care. Call Tanya will you, tell her to follow us" I ran for the bedroom. Grabbed some clothes, my wallet, toiletries, and my passport and put them all in a backpack. I moved as fast as I could then, went to the living room again. Everyone seemed ready. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett took Rosalie's car while me, Alice and Jasper took the Volvo. Jasper sped as fast as lighting.

"Tanya said ok and your brother's furious. Apparently, he didn't know about your knowledge of the vampire world" Alice said. Her back was to the door and her feet were bent in front of her. I smacked my hand on my forehead.

"Dammit, I forgot" I was firing up again. Jasper let out waves to calm me. I let them in. I need it. I looked out the window and saw nothing but blur of colors outside.

"How will you convince him, Izzy?" Jasper asked. He'd never spoken much.

"I have something. It'll be a shock but I think it's strong enough to convince him" I replied still looking at the window. I can't tell them now. I'm still debating what to do and I don't what to do exactly. I looked at Jasper. He seemed in thought.

"What? You have something in mind?" I asked this time.

"Uh, well. I don't know" he shrugged, eyes on the road, "Maybe we need Bella. That's all"

I smiled at his words. Bella, Bella, Bella. This all too funny but I suppressed a laugh.

"I think I can manage, Jasper. Thanks"

"Will she be there?" It was Alice who asked.

"I don't know. Can't you check?"

"I see us but—she's no where" Alice stared at her hands, "I'm starting to think you're right. I mean, you're right about her future, Edward couldn't find her and you told us she's not out there and now, you tell us to stop Edward 'cause she's not dead. It's all confusing" I could hear her stopping her sobs. I tried to grab hold of her hand.

"Hey, I'll tell you why I told him that" she looked up. Sadness filled her eyes, "Honestly, looking for her is a waste of time, Alice. How you ask? You'll know soon" I tried to soothe her with comfort. Then, she hit Jasper in the ribs with her foot. Jasper just let out a apologetic smile. I guess Jasper was trying to help.

Somewhere along the ride on the plane, I fell asleep. Good thing I didn't have dreams. I'm worried enough about everything. I woke up with Esme beside me. I stretched my arms a bit. I felt a little stiff but what did you expect I was on a plane.

"You hungry, dear?" she asked. I told her I'm fine. I didn't dare open the window on my left. I just rested my head on it. To some this must've look like I'm sick but I was just simply thinking. I don't really have a plan was once we're there.

"This is my entire fault" I mumbled. Esme heard of course.

"No it's not, dear. It was Edward's decision" she tried to tell me, "Whether you told him that or not, he would've thought this way somehow" I looked at her.

"I didn't lie when I told him that" I responded. I suddenly felt that they might be thinking the same thing as Edward about Bella being dead or gone. I saw a hint at Esme's eyes.

"I'm sure Bella's fine" I told her. She merely nodded at my words.

"Hard to believe but its true anyway" I added, "They both are"

I bet everything that it hardly helped. How could she be safe if she's not out there? But it's true, especially at that time. Esme told me to rest and I tried. I closed my eyes and started to think of everything all over again. Edward's action, everyone's reaction at my words but I stay true to my words. Esme wakes me up every time we landed. Somehow I was in a car again. It was morning again. We were in a van. I have no idea how I slept that long but I feel up and well rested. I let out a yawn as I sat up. I shook my head.

"All right, anybody have a plan?" I asked. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"I don't really have a plan but any suggestions on how to stop Edward. Um, what is he really going to do anyway?" I said. It was Alice who answered my question.

"Just walk out under the sun"

"Oh. Well, any idea?" I asked again.

"It's sunny, Izzy. We can't go after him. It's St. Marcus Day. Cars aren't aloud. We have exactly an hour to stop him. He'll do it at noon. So I think you'll have to run and stop him" Alice answered. I tried to think straight but I felt panic again.

"What if I can't get there in time?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but please try" I shook my head.

*The sun continued to climb in the sky while Alice raced against it. It was too bright and that had me panicking. Maybe he wouldn't feel the need to wait for noon after all.

"There," Alice said abruptly, pointing to the castle city atop the closest hill.

I stared at it, feeling the very first hint of a new kind of fear. Now, as I stared at the ancient sienna walls and towers crowning the peak of the steep hill, I felt another, more selfish kind of dread thrill through me. I supposed the city was very beautiful. It absolutely terrified me.

"Volterra," Alice announced in a flat, icy voice. Everyone was quiet.

As we wound higher, the cars became too close together for Alice to weave insanely between them anymore. We slowed to a crawl behind a little tan Peugeot.

The cars continued to edge forward, one car length at a time. The sun beamed down brilliantly, seeming already overhead.

The cars crept one by one toward the city. As we got closer, I could see cars parked by the side of the road with people getting out to walk the test of the way. At first I thought it was just impatience—something I could easily understand. But then we came around a switchback, and I could see the filled parking lot outside the city wall, the crowds of people walking through the gates. No one was being allowed to drive through.

I tried not to panic. Everyone was saying anything at all so I just kept to my thoughts. Somehow Alice got through the guard and we were inside.

"Edward will be under the clock tower, to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right, and he'll be in the shadow there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the Sun." she told me.

The street was very narrow, cobbled with the same color stones as the faded cinnamon brown buildings that darkened the street with their shade. It had the feel of an alleyway. Red flags decorated the walls, spaced only a few yards apart, flapping in the wind that whistled through the narrow lane. It was crowded, and the foot traffic slowed our progress.

"Just a little farther," Alice encouraged me. I bet she felt my panic and so did everyone. I was gripping the door handle, ready to throw myself into the street as soon as she spoke the word.

She drove in quick spurts and sudden stops, and the people in the crowd shook their fists at us and said angry words that I was glad I couldn't understand. She turned onto a little path that couldn't have been meant for cars; shocked people had to squeeze into doorways as we scraped by. We found another street at the end. The buildings were taller here; they leaned together overhead so that no sunlight touched the pavement—the thrashing red flags on either side nearly met. The crowd was thicker here than anywhere else. Alice stopped the car. I had the door open before we were at a standstill. She pointed to where the street widened into a patch of bright openness.

"There—we're at the southern end of the square. Run straight across, to the right of the clock tower. I'll find a way around—"

Her breath caught suddenly, and when she spoke again, her voice was a hiss. "They're _everywhere_?"

I didn't think twice. I ran out.

Coming out of the dark lane, I was blinded by the brilliant sunlight beating down into the principal plaza. The wind _whooshed _into me, flinging my hair into my eyes and blinding me further. It was no wonder that I didn't see the wall of flesh until I'd smacked into it.

There was no pathway, no crevice between the close pressed bodies. I pushed against them furiously, fighting the hands that shoved back. I heard exclamations of irritation and even pain as I battled my way through, but none were in a language I understood. The faces were a blur of anger and surprise, surrounded by the ever-present red. A blond woman scowled at me, and the red scarf coiled around her neck looked like a gruesome wound. A child, lifted on a man's shoulders to see over the crowd, grinned down at me, his lips distended over a set of plastic vampire fangs. The throng jostled around me, spinning me the wrong direction. I was glad the clock was so visible, or I'd never keep my course straight. But both hands on the clock pointed up toward the pitiless sun, and, though I shoved viciously against the crowd, I knew I was too late. I wasn't halfway across. I wasn't going to make it. I was stupid and slow and human, and we were all going to die because of it. I listened, above the angry exclamations, trying to hear the sound of discovery: the gasp, maybe the scream, as Edward came into someone's view.

But there was a break in the crowd—I could see a bubble of space ahead. I pushed urgently toward it, not realizing till I bruised my shins against the bricks that there was a wide, square fountain set into the center of the plaza.

I was nearly crying with relief as I flung my leg over the edge and ran through the knee-deep water. It sprayed all around me as I thrashed my way across the pool. Even in the sun, the wind was glacial, and the wet made the cold actually painful. But the fountain was very wide; it let me cross the center of the square and then some in mere seconds. I didn't pause when I hit the far edge—I used the low wall as a springboard, throwing myself into the crowd.

They moved more readily for me now, avoiding the icy water that splattered from my dripping clothes as I ran. I glanced up at the clock again.

A deep, booming chime echoed through the square. It throbbed in the stones under my feet. Children cried, covering their ears. And I started screaming as I ran. I felt a little déjà vu.

"Edward!" I screamed, knowing it was useless. The crowd was too loud, and my voice was breathless with exertion. But I couldn't stop screaming. The clock tolled again. I ran past a child in his mother's arms—his hair was almost white in the dazzling sunlight. A circle of tall men, all wearing red blazers, called out warnings as I barreled through them. The clock tolled again.

On the other side of the men in blazers, there was a break in the throng, space between the sightseers who milled aimlessly around me. My eyes searched the dark narrow passage to the right of the wide square edifice under the tower. I couldn't see the street level—there were still too many people in the way. The clock tolled again.

It was hard to see now. Without the crowd to break the wind, it whipped at my face and burned my eyes. I couldn't be sure if that was the reason behind my tears, or if I was crying in defeat as the clock tolled again.

A little family of four stood nearest to the alley's mouth. The two girls wore crimson dresses, with matching ribbons tying their dark hair back. The father wasn't tall. It seemed like I could see something bright in the shadows, just over his shoulder. I hurtled toward them, trying to see past the stinging tears.

The clock tolled, and the littlest girl clamped her hands over her ears.

The older girl, just waist high on her mother, hugged her mother's leg and stared into the shadows behind them. As I watched, she tugged on her mother's elbow and pointed toward the darkness. The clock tolled, and I was so close now.

I was close enough to hear her high-pitched voice. Her father stared at me in surprise as I bore down on them, rasping out Edward's name over and over again.

The older girl giggled and said something to her mother, gesturing toward the shadows again impatiently.

I swerved around the father—he clutched the baby out of my way—and sprinted for the gloomy breach behind them as the clock tolled over my head.

"Edward, no!" I screamed, but my voice was lost in the roar of the chime.

I could see him now. And I could see that he could not see me. It was really him, no hallucination this time. And I realized that my delusions were more flawed than I'd realized; they'd never done him justice.

Edward stood, motionless as a statue, just a few feet from the mouth of the alley. His eyes were closed, the rings underneath them deep purple, his arms relaxed at his sides, his palms turned forward. His expression was very peaceful, like he was dreaming pleasant things. The marble skin of his chest was bare—there was a small pile of white fabric at his feet. The light reflecting from the pavement of the square gleamed dimly from his skin. I'd never seen anything more beautiful—even as I ran, gasping and screaming, I could appreciate that. The clock tolled, and he took a large stride toward the light.

I slammed into him so hard that the force would have hurled me to the ground if his arms hadn't caught me and held me up. It knocked my breath out of me and snapped my head back. *

Out of nowhere we were pulled back. I saw Emmett and Jasper gripping his shirt. We were in the shadows now. I think Edward let them pull him aside. I took a few steps backwards and looked at Edward. I was furious.

"What were you thinking?" I could have smacked him but I didn't dare try. Everyone was letting me do the talking, "I can't believe you did this, this is completely ridiculous!"

"What would you do if the one you love is gone?" he replied. He gave me a glare.

"Don't you get it she's alive for crying out loud, Edward!" I screamed, "I thought you were smart" I turned to the others,"I thought you would understand what I said. I thought you'll take it literally!"

After a second Ben barged in with Tanya and everyone else behind him and pushed me on the wall.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-DWYER!" he was beyond furious, "What's going on?"


	10. Adequate

_**NOTE: I changed one line and in this chapter I copied some from new moon knowing nothing is better.**_

"_What were you thinking?" I could have smacked him but I didn't dare try. Everyone was letting me do the talking, "I can't believe you did this, this is completely ridiculous!"_

"_What would you do if the one you love is gone?" he replied. He gave me a glare._

"_Don't you get it she's alive. For crying out loud, Edward!" I screamed, "I thought you were smart" I turned to the others, "I thought you would understand what I said. I thought you'll take it literally!" I was very mad. I turned back to Edward._

"_When I said 'She's not out there' I meant, she's not outside the house!"_

_After a second Ben barged in with Tanya and everyone else behind him and pushed me on the wall._

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-DWYER!" he was beyond furious, "What's going on?"_

"**ADEQUATE"**

_**BPOV:**_

"Ben—"

"Don't give me excuses, missy! What is really going on?" He said at my face, "Why do you have a bite mark on your hand? And on your neck?"

"Ben—"

"Give me a straight answer, Izzy!" I could see his eyes burning with fury.

"Ben—"

_**KATE POV:**_

Ben got Izzy's arms and she was slammed at the wall. Ben wouldn't stop to listen at Izzy whose arms are well…

"HAVE YOU BEEN HANGING OUT WITH VAMPIRES?" Ben asked Izzy. Oh, boy. I rolled my eyes.

"I SHOULD ASK YOU THE SAME THING, BEN!" Izzy strike back.

"DON'T TURN THIS ON ME, IZZY!" Ben shot back.

"BEN!" Izzy shouted.

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE BLOCKING MY BLOODSTREAM!"

Realizing what she said. Ben let go of her, still furious though. Izzy tried to lift her lower arms but…

"Now, I can't feel my arms. Thanks, Ben" She said.

"No problem" You know if this situation isn't as extreme as right know, I think they would've laugh about this.

"Ben—"

Izzy collapsed and I caught her. I put her head on my shoulder and lifted her weight.

"When was the last time she ate?" I asked and Carlisle answered for me.

"She hasn't eaten anything since we woke her up back home and on the way she didn't get any sleep"

_**(A/N: Ignore the parts where Bella fell asleep in the last chapter during the plane ride and in the van)**_

"Well, at least, you all know where Bella is" I looked at Izzy's face. Now, that you mention it, I could see dark circles under her eyes. It must've been pretty tiring to get on a plane and run for almost a kilometer in a short notice.

I looked up and saw everyone taking in the incident. Well, at least, everything she said was true.

"Ben, does Izzy really know Bella more than you?" I asked.

"What?" I could see he was amused, "Bella hates that stupid nickname of hers. She really does prefer being called 'Bella'" He got a little calm. Quick.

"Then, why do you?"

"'Cause I'm Ben" I laughed at his answer. This is why Tanya likes Ben.

"We should get out of here"

Everyone nodded but we were stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" A dark figure spoke.

I stiffened, recognizing the two scents. Felix and Demetri. This can't be good.

"Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all, Edward."

"Certainly," Edward agreed. '"But the boy and girl go free."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," the polite shadow said regretfully. "We do have rules to obey."

"Then _I'm _afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

"That's just fine," Felix purred.

"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown," Edward replied.

I could hear Ben's raging breath and wild heartbeat and Bella's still unconscious. I don't like this and everyone else was silent.

"We're not alone," Alice reminded them.

Demetri glanced over his shoulder. A few yards into the square, the little family, with the girls in their red dresses, was watching us. The mother was speaking urgently to her husband, her eyes on us. She looked away when Demetri met her gaze. The man walked a few steps farther into the plaza, and tapped one of the red-blazered men on the shoulder. Demetri shook his head.

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," he said.

"Let's," Edward agreed. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

Demetri sighed in frustration. "At least let us discuss this more privately."

Six men in red now joined the family as they watched us with anxious expressions.

Edward's teeth came together audibly. "No."

Felix smiled.

"Enough."

The voice was high, reedy, and it came from behind us.

Felix and Demetri relaxed immediately, stepping back from their offensive positions to blend again with the shadows of the overhanging walls.

"Jane," he sighed in recognition and resignation.

"Follow me," Jane spoke again, her childish voice a monotone. She turned her back on us and drifted silently into the dark. Felix gestured for us to go first, smirking.

Everyone walked after the little Jane at once. Edward took Bella from me first then, followed. I glanced over at Ben who was confused at the action.

The alley angled slightly downward as it narrowed. There was a loose curve to the alley, still slanting downward; I could see the squared-off dead end coming and saw Jane slid down an open hole in the street. The hole was small, and black.

I wondered, how will we take Bella down?

Ben had no problem. He jumped after Tanya who'll probably catch him. I looked at Edward who was looking at me and I nodded knowing what to do. I jumped through the hole.

_**BELLA'S POV:**_

I could feel hands which felt like stones in winter on my wrist and my feet were dangling in the air. I didn't dare move one inch not even opening an eye. I'm afraid what I would see.

"Ready?" a voice asked.

"Drop her," someone answered below.

The hands let me fall.

It was silent and short. The air whipped past me for just half a second, and then, with a huff as I exhaled, Kate's waiting arms caught me.

"Oh" She said, "You're awake. Sorry"

I was going to have bruises; her arms were very hard. She stood me upright.

It was dim, but not black at the bottom. The light from the hole above provided a faint glow, reflecting wetly from the stones under my feet.

The light vanished for a second, and then Edward was a faint, white radiance beside me. I looked at him and his eyes were wide from shock, I think. I looked away.

Kate put her arm around me and began to tow me swiftly forward. I wrapped both arms around her cold waist when I almost tripped. I stumbled my way across the uneven stone surface. The sound of the heavy grate sliding over the drain hole behind us rang with metallic finality.

The dim light from the street was quickly lost in the gloom. The sound of my staggering footsteps echoed through the black space; it sounded very wide, but I couldn't be sure.

I wished I could ask Kate exactly what's happening. I wanted desperately to know 'cause I'm scared to death and as if on cue, calmness washed over me and there could only be one person or vampire who does that. If Jasper's here then, of course everyone else is. What did I miss?

The path beneath our feet continued to slant downward, taking us deeper into the ground, and it made me claustrophobic. I couldn't tell where the light was coming from, but it slowly turned dark gray instead of black. We were in a low, arched tunnel. Long trails of ebony moisture seeped down the gray stones, like they were bleeding ink.

I was shaking, and I thought it was from fear. It wasn't until my teeth started to chatter together that I realized I was cold. My clothes were still wet, and the temperature underneath the city was wintry.

Kate stopped to shake her jacket and gave it to me. I let my hands slide through the sleeves and wrapped my arms around me while Kate took hold of my shoulders and led the way again.

We hurried through the tunnel, or it felt like hurrying to me. My slow progress irritated someone because I heard a sigh now and then.

At the end of the tunnel was a grate—the iron bars were rusting, but thick as my arm. A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars was standing open. Kate ducked through and hurried on to a larger, brighter stone room. The grille slammed shut with a _clang_, followed by the snap of a lock. I was too afraid to look behind me. On the other side of the long room was a low, heavy wooden door. It was very thick—as I could tell because it, too, stood open. We stepped through the door, and I glanced around me in surprise, relaxing automatically.

We were in a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. The walls were off-white, the floor carpeted in industrial gray. Common rectangular fluorescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. It was warmer here, for which I was grateful. This hall seemed very benign after the gloom of the ghoulish stone sewers. We went down the long hallway, toward the slight, black shrouded figure at the end, standing by an elevator. The heavy door creaked shut behind us, and then there was the thud of a bolt sliding home.

At first I thought I was seeing young boy who was as tiny as Alice, with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short. The body under the cloak—which was darker, almost black—was slim and androgynous. But the face was too pretty for a boy. The wide-eyed, full-lipped face would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Even allowing for the dull crimson irises. Her size was so insignificant that the reaction to her appearance confused me.

She waited by the elevator, one hand holding the doors open for us. Her expression was apathetic.

Once inside the elevator, the three vampires that probably belonged to the Volturi relaxed further. They threw back their cloaks, letting the hoods fall back on their shoulders. Two others who probably came when I was unconscious were both of a slightly olive complexion—it looked odd combined with their chalky pallor. One has black hair which was cropped short, but his companion's waved to his shoulders. Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil. Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, pale, and nondescript.

The elevator ride was short; we stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. The flowers' smell reminded me of a funeral home.

In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. I gawked in astonishment at the woman behind it. She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes. She would have been very pretty in any other company—but not here. Because she was every bit as human as I was. I couldn't comprehend what this human woman was doing here, totally at ease, surrounded by vampires.

She smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said gesturing at the vampire who I thought was a boy earlier.

There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at Jane's company.

Jane nodded.

"Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and we followed.

As the one with black hair passed the desk, he winked at Gianna, and she giggled.

On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception.

The pale boy in the pearl gray suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as lovely. He came forward to meet us.

He smiled, reaching for her. "Jane."

"Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. Then he looked at us.

"They send you out for one and you come back with a whole family. Nice work."

She laughed—the sound sparkled with delight like a baby's cooing.

"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted him. "You seem in a better mood."

"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. I glanced at Edward's hard face, and wondered how his mood could have been darker before.

Edward only smiled his expression contemptuous. Then he froze.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said.

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane suggested.

Edward nodded once.

Alec and Jane, holding hands, led the way down yet another wide, ornate hall—would there ever be an end?

They ignored the doors at the end of the hall—doors entirely sheathed in gold—stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the paneling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked. Alec held it open for Jane.

I wanted to groan when I went through to the other side of the door. It was the same ancient stone as the square, the alley, and the sewers. And it was dark and cold again.

The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret… which was probably exactly what it was.

Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain. I wondered if they used it as an exit, like the hole in the street.

The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices was a gentle hum in the air. As I watched, a pair of pale women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, and, like prisms, their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls.

The exquisite faces all turned toward our party as we entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts—things that wouldn't stick out at all on the streets below. But the man who spoke first wore one of the long robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor.

For a moment, I thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing.

He drifted forward, and the movement flowed with such surreal grace that I gawked, my mouth hanging open. Even Alice, whose every motion looked like dancing, could not compare.

I was only more astonished as he floated closer and I could see his face. It was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that surrounded him (for he did not approach us alone; the entire group converged around him, some following, and some walking ahead of him with the alert manner of bodyguards). I couldn't decide if his face was beautiful or not. I suppose the features were perfect. But he was as different from the vampires beside him as they were from me. His skin was translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate—it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. I felt a strange, horrifying urge to touch his cheek, to see if it was softer than Edward's or Alice's, or if it was powdery, like chalk. His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze.

He glided to Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step.

"Yes, Master." Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane." He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort to me."

He turned his misty eyes toward us, and the smile brightened—became ecstatic.

"The Cullens and Denali Clan, too!" he rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together. "This _is _a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

Then a surprised, joyful expression crossed his face, "My, my, my. Is this the lovely, Izzy Dwyer?"

My eyes only widen at the question.

"Yes it is, isn't it?"

He laughed a gleeful laughed and everyone in the room turned their eyes on me all in shock, I suppose.

He turned to our hulking escort. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and disappeared back the way we had come.

He came up to me and grab one of my hands which he enclosed both in his.

"You have no idea how much we adore you and your performances" He gushed, "You are a legend in our eyes. As far as you know"

Then Aro noticed Alice.

"Ah, my dear Alice I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!" Aro chided.

Alice flickered a glance at Edward. Aro did not miss it.

"I'm sorry; we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone was envious.

"And also exponentially more powerful," Edward added dryly.

He looked at Alice as he swiftly explained. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

Alice raised her delicate eyebrows, and Edward inclined his head.

Aro didn't miss that either.

"But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro sighed, gesturing toward the two of them, and the exchange that had just taken place. "That would be so _convenient_."

Then he noticed Jasper who was by Alice's side.

"I presume this is your mate, Alice?"

"Yes" She flashed a dazzling smile. Aro looked at Jasper.

"Your talent as well is very fascinating," He turned to everyone, "And I'm just absolutely trilled to have you all here"

Aro turn back to me.

"Oh. My brothers will be also trilled to see you, Miss Dwyer"

Aro looked over our shoulders. All the other heads turned in the same direction, including Jane, Alec, and Demetri, who stood silently beside us.

I was the slowest to turn. Felix was back, and behind him floated two more black-robed men. Both looked very much like Aro, one even had the same flowing black hair. The other had a shock of snow-white hair—the same shade as his face—that brushed against his shoulders. Their faces had identical, paper-thin skin.

The trio from Carlisle's painting was complete, unchanged by the last three hundred years since it was painted.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "It's the Cullens and Denalis, isn't that wonderful?"

Neither of the other two looked as if _wonderful _would be their first choice of words. The dark-haired man seemed utterly bored, like he'd seen too many millennia of Aro's enthusiasm. The other's face was sour under the snowy hair.

And that all change with,

"And it's Miss Izzy Dwyer!" Coming out of Aro's mouth with delight.

Both eyes were widen with shock as they registered my face. The one with snowy hair came forward and took my hand.

"It is an honor to be in your presence, exquisite young lady" He kissed my hand and I was stunned by the gesture. He looked at me, "My name's Caius, Miss Dwyer"

"Pleasure to meet you" I managed to say. He let go my hand and rejoined the dark-haired man still pleased.

Marcus, I presume, simply nodded in my direction who looked quite bored.

"Miss Dwyer" he said.

Caius drifted away, gliding toward one of the wooden thrones. The other paused beside Aro, and he reached his hand out, at first I thought to take Aro's hand. But he just touched Aro's palm briefly and then dropped his hand to his side. Aro raised one black brow. I wondered how his papery skin did not crumple in the effort.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That's quite interesting."

I realized, a second late, that Marcus was letting Aro know his thoughts.

Marcus didn't _look _interested. He glided away from Aro to join the Caius, seated against the wall. Two of the attending vampires followed silently behind him—bodyguards, like I'd thought before. I could see that the two women in the sundresses had gone to stand beside Caius in the same manner. The idea of any vampire needing a guard was faintly ridiculous to me, but maybe the ancient ones were as frail as their skin suggested.

Aro was shaking his head. "Amazing,"' he said. "Absolutely amazing."

Aro smiled. "So convenient," he repeated to himself. Then he spoke to us. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."

I looked at Marcus's dead face, and I believed that.

"Edward, last time you were here," Aro began, "I heard very well from you that you loved Bella a lot"

I stiffened at the sound of my name.

"But however according to Marcus' talent, which is to see relationships by the way," he continued, "You and Izzy's relationship is quite intense. Not that I'm objecting it. It's just that— if you think about it, it's as intense as your relationship with Bella"

He kept glancing at Edward and me back and forth.

"Now, tell me. Why is that?" he lifted his hand to his chin and started rubbing it with his thumb.

Everyone went still. If you look around, everyone was shock, interested and curious. Who wouldn't be?

I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Aro" I said.

"Miss Dwyer, are you feeling faint? Do you need a glass of water?" He rushed.

"No, no. I'm fine" I answered, "May I speak?"

"Of course, Izzy. You don't mind being called Izzy, do you?"

_Actually, I hate that name but I look like Izzy now so I'll over look_, I said in my head.

"No, not at all. It's just that I'm afraid it's getting late and I have to wake up early tomorrow to practice for the national competition—"

"Oh, oh. I'm so sorry, my dear" Concern crossed his features; "We'll just have this talk another time, shall we?"

"That's exactly what I was going to ask" I responded.

"Well, then. Not a moment to waste—"

"Then we are free to go now?" Edward asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, yes," Aro said pleasantly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

He looked at me and said,

"I'm sorry for keeping you—"

"It's fine. I mean, accidents do happen, right?" I smiled the smile I wear in front of the cameras.

"Yes, it does" he answered, "You may now be on your way"

"Oh, here," Aro added, motioning to Felix with one finger. Felix came forward at once, and Aro unfastened the gray cloak the huge vampire wore, pulling from his shoulders. He tossed it to Edward.

"Take this. You're a little conspicuous."

Edward put the long cloak on, leaving the hood down.

Aro sighed. "It suits you."

Edward chuckled, but broke off suddenly, glancing over his shoulder. "Thank you, Aro"

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro said, his eyes bright as he stared in the same direction.

We reached the lobby we entered earlier.

"Follow the right hallway around the corner to the first set of elevators," Gianna told us, "The lobby is two floors down, and exits to the street. Goodbye" she added pleasantly.

Once we were in the fresh air again. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Practice for the National Competition?" Kate smirked.

"It was the only thing I could think of," I replied with a smile, "I didn't know they will be THAT concern about it"

I laughed.

"It pays to have someone famous to pull a few strings"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Emmett looking at me with his hands behind his head. I rolled my eyes, he laughed and so did I.

"How are you feeling, Izzy?" Ben asked. I'm thinking he's saving the questions for later and was enjoying this day like it was just any other time.

"Quite alright" I answered in a fake British accent and we both laughed.

"I think I would like a chocolate ice cream right now" I stated.

"What good will that do?" Ben smirked and I had a thought.

"Ben, do you have any idea what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Maybe"

I did a cartwheel twice. Ben held my waist as I do another then he lifted me up in one hand at my stomach and let go. I spun forward with my toes like a ballerina. I stopped and Ben took one of my hands and turned me around and around and around while I stood with one foot. Then we both glided a few feet then we both jumped one leg stretched in front, one at our back. We were laughing all the way. We glided a few more and jumped. I stopped behind Ben and took his hands while he pulled me from under. I stood in front of him and I held his hands on my waist as he lift me to give me a boost while I jumped. In mid air, I stretch my legs and touch my toes. When I landed, I did a backward flip once. And stopped. Facing Ben who haven't moved from the spot since giving me a boost and who's now suddenly still expecting one of my stunts. I ran, place my hands on both of his shoulders then jumped over him, legs stretch on either side, and stood behind him. I took a side step then held Ben's hand. Both of our arms were stretched and were both grinning ear to ear.

I looked to where the others were and saw them frozen with shock. I rolled my eyes and released Ben's hand.

"Like you guys CAN'T do that" I told them while Ben and I laughed.


	11. My Story

"**MY STORY"**

_**BPOV:**_

On the way home, I asked Tanya and Ben to help me out before going home. Since I told Aro I was attending the National Competition. I need for it to happen. He'll or everyone of the Volturi will probably looking forward to it. When I got that settled, the three of us went to a salon. I got my hair back to its original color. Then, I got my tattoo removed and I also bought a blond wig for my interview next week for the competition. The moment I got it, I wore it. I want to surprise everyone, the moment I heard Ben was immune to Alice's power.

_Flashback:_

_We were walking towards the entrance when_ _Tanya said all of a sudden,_

"_Hey, Izzy!" I turned toward her._

"_Did you know that Ben's unaffected by Alice's and Jasper's talent?"_

_I was shocked. Ben—unaffected—Alice's—Jasper's—talent?_

"_Really? I didn't know that" I said in a calm tone. I turned to Ben,_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Why didn't you tell me about your awareness of the vampire world?" He asked me instead._

"_Why didn't you tell me about your awareness of the vampire world?" I replied back._

"_Touché" He shrugged._

_-End of Flashback-_

We reached the Cullen house by seven in the evening. Last I heard everyone will be here for more chitty-chat.

Ben and Tanya went to the front door while went to the back porch without entering the house. I sat on the cold cement, arms around my legs and chin on my knees. I merely counted my breaths trying to make everything seem simple. I heard the door behind me open and someone sat beside. I didn't have to look to know who it is.

"How are you taking it in, Alice?" I looked at her.

"Well, I think. You were right about the whole 'Bella's—not—out—there' thing" She said looking at the woods facing the porch, "And about looking for her is a waste of time. I'm just wondering. HOW DID YOU COME UP WITH ALL THAT?"

I laughed at her approach.

"Alice, last time you left." I started, "Edward told me he didn't love me. I left Forks because like I said it was the night of the living dead and no one was more affected than Charlie. I left for him not to worry about me. Rather than going to my mom, I went to Ben. I know my dad and mom want me to be okay again and I was going to try to reach that goal. I thought it'll be hard but it was really effortless"

A smile formed on my lips,

"When I met Tanya and her family, I was shocked but was pleasant to know them. I didn't question Ben about them since I knew he'll think that I'll be frightened and that I'll run away and it's dangerous to know. It wasn't like they didn't know about me like I knew them. Then, I heard about the party"

"You changed your hair for us not to know you?" She guessed in a question.

"Yeah and got a tattoo" I added. I saw shock cover Alice's face.

"It's gone now, you know" I told her, "You could tell by your sense of smell"

"Now, that you mention" Her eyebrows creased, "I can smell your 'Bella' scent right now"

"The tattoo was to confuse the smell" I continued with my story, "So I got myself into my Izzy look and met you guys on the party. I recall Jasper being frustrated by my down mood. Then the next day was unexpected. Victoria came"

I looked at Alice and saw that she was shock and was well in fury, I think.

"She went to Emmett and the others during their game. She told them that she doesn't mean you any harm and that to tell Edward to stop hunting her" She said.

"Wait, Edward was hunting Victoria?"

"What did you think he was doing when you found out he's not with us?"

I thought for a moment,

"Nothing actually"

Alice laughed at my answer. Then, I asked her.

"Did Victoria have a haircut then?"

"Yeah—she told them about that" A smile spread across her face, "She told them that you did it? What happened?"

"She got there and bit my neck" I took of my scarf for her to see it, "Then, I cut her hair with my skates. I was meaning to polish them"

"But—but—"

"She sucked the venom out" I explained her. I laughed.

"What's funny?"

"I remembered forcing the boys to eat cupcakes" I laughed harder and Alice joined in.

"Then the incident happened. At the hospital, you guys were inviting me into your home that time and I refused because I was afraid you'd find out and leave again"

Alice was about to say something when I cut her off.

"I didn't know the truth at that time" I explained, "That's when being okay came. Just a fraction though. Edward threw the laptop when you were chatting with me?"

"How did you—Wait, I understand. Moving on" She waved her hand and I laughed but did moved on.

"I think you knew my reaction about the bedroom" She nodded.

"It reminded you of him" I nodded too.

"Then, just before supper. I knew the truth" I smiled again, "I was half-mad and half-relief when I found out. Mad because that's the stupidest thing he ever did. Stupid over-protective vampire boyfriend entered my mind. I am relieve and happy because I can't believe he'll do that for me even if it was ridiculous and that he never grasped what might happen but I insisted you guys not knowing about me and Bella"

"Why?"

"Well, I thought of telling you but—I thought you might get upset or mad and I also thought of convincing Edward to look for her which was successful but not how I wanted to turn out and I kinda enjoyed letting you guys guess by giving you some clues" I winked and we both laughed.

"The next day, Edward came. The night before I was frantic. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was loosing my mind. That's why I didn't sleep until sunrise. You told me how he was feeling, remember?"

Alice nodded, "And you understood"

I nodded as well, "We went shopping, next"

A smile formed on Alice's face and on mine too.

"You were so funny in the dressing room" She began to laugh.

"Bet you didn't suspect I really hated shopping"

"You ate a lot, I recall" This time I laughed.

"I gave you a clue that day"

"What clue?"

"For you to figure I knew about you guys. Remember? The estimation on our way home"

"Oh. Now I recall. You were giving me a hard time" She accused. I just laughed.

"Then after Edward arrived. Esme and I had a talk"

"I didn't know what happen then" I raised my eyebrows.

"You're a petite little pixie who can see the future and you didn't know what happened?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ben was nearby"

"Oh" I nodded, "Did you want to know what happened?"

Her eyes gleamed and she nodded.

_Flashback:_

_I didn't notice anyone moving or even budge. I only took note of it when I heard Esme in the kitchen._

"_Izzy" she called. I blinked and walked fast into the kitchen, eager to leave the room where Adonis is. Esme was gathering ingredients from cupboards. I went to the counter waiting for her to say something._

"_Izzy, I know you're not okay. Do you mind telling me?" she looked me in the eye with so much compassion that I couldn't say no to her request. I stayed silent for awhile, trying to compose my words before letting it out. I took a deep breath._

"_I just… um…thought of the guy I love" I told her in a whisper staring at the floor. I waited for response but she didn't say anything. I looked up and saw that she's waiting for me to continue._

"_I thought of how much I long for him to be back in my arms for eternity but… it would never happen"_

"_How much are you sure?" she asked. I didn't look up but I heard understanding within her words._

"_I just know it" I told her after a few moments of silence between us._

"_You know, Izzy. The future is not set in stone. It is based on what we decide to do with it. It won't work out the way you want unless you make it" I know what she said was right. I'm afraid of the consequences that'll appear after. Things are really complicated right now._

"_It…just…it would never happen" I escaped the room into the living room. No one was there. I asked out loud, "Where's everybody?"_

"_I thought you might need some privacy. I asked everyone to leave us alone" she answered from the kitchen. I thought of trusting Esme not to tell anybody. Not even Edward. Maybe she could even help me. I have a solution on Edward's case. I plan to convince him to find Bella again. I want him to realize what he had done, the damage, the effect and etc. I'll convince even when he's already annoyed with me. I have to try. Esme was at the door leading to the kitchen looking at me. I decided not to tell her. She might tell everybody. She knows the damage done here when Bella… I was gone. I decided also from the very beginning I'll do this alone. I want to see what I can do to help rather than the obvious. I want to know my strengths on this situation. Besides, I want to get to know them more in a different situation. I looked at Esme again and she was still waiting. I pushed through with my plan,_

"_I don't want to talk about it" I told her. She sighed and looked at me with understanding._

"_When you need someone to talk to…I'm here for you"_

"_I know you always will" I went and hugged her with all my might. I didn't notice tears were running down my face again until she grabbed a handkerchief and wiped them away. I merely chuckled at the situation and hugged her again. Then, I thought about telling her again but Alice might see this and word will spread. She kissed my forehead and we let go._

_-End of Flashback-_

Alice just nodded at the event I told her.

I resumed my story,

"Then, I had a little talk and argument with Edward. Then, Sherlock happened. And you probably know the rest"

I looked at the woods and said over my shoulder,

"Do you guys really have to hear what I was saying without letting me know your right behind me?" I looked at everyone staring at me and Alice. Then, Emmett asked a question.

"Bella, why are you wearing a wig?"

"Because I'm going to use it on my interview next week and I don't want to style my hair as a matter of fact" The wig was curlier than my natural waves.

Ben pushed the door eating spaghetti on a plate on his hand.

"Do you want some dinner?" I laughed and nodded. I went to the kitchen with Ben and left everyone behind.

I took a seat and ate the plate of spaghetti Ben placed in front of me.

"Mom called awhile ago" He sitting opposite of me.

"What did she say?" I asked through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"She asked if we can go there this Christmas. I told her we can't and that New Year's is better"

I nodded.

"Ben, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For not telling you"

"That's okay. I didn't tell you either anyway. I was worried about what will happen to you if you found out. Seeing you now doesn't worry me anymore. I could see how you trust them so much"

I nodded and took another bite of spaghetti.


	12. Trinket

"**TRINKET"**

_**BPOV:**_

I woke up the next morning hearing soft music playing downstairs. I got up to find out why.

When I got downstairs, I saw Edward playing his piano with my lullaby. I was so happy that I could almost cry tears of joy. I walked over to him slowly then stayed behind him over looking his shoulder to see his fingers play. My head was only inches from his then; he stopped suddenly, after a minute of playing, and was looking at me. With all my might, I urged not to try and kiss him. I gazed at those eyes like there will never be a tomorrow. I took a step back and went to the kitchen trying to calm down. I grabbed a juice in the fridge and took my time drinking I was aware that he followed me and was standing by the doorway. I didn't notice him move when suddenly, I felt a pair of hands touching my hair. I whirled around and saw Edward's hand in mid air. Again, I was staring right at those eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore so I stood on my toes and brushed my lips against his for a second but he leaned in and deepened the kiss. It was something I knew I missed the most. He wrapped his arms around me leaving them at my back while my hands held his arms. I can't tell you how long we were kissing. When we pulled away, Edward let his forehead touched mine while I tried to regain my breath.

"I missed you" I whispered. His eyes were closed when I opened mine to look at him. He didn't let me go instead he kissed me again.

When we broke apart,

"Merry Christmas, Bella" He was looking at me with a smile and I smiled as well.

"Merry Christmas, Edward"

We kissed one last time and went to the living room. I rested my head on his shoulder when we sat on the love seat. We didn't say anything. We were just savoring this moment.

"You know that was the most stupid, ridiculous thing you'd ever done" I told him knowing perfectly well he knows what I mean. He sighed and I saw agony in his eyes. I cupped my hand on his cheek. Then, he looked at me.

"I know" He said and I laughed softly. He took my hand and kissed each of my knuckles, finger tips and my palm. He held it after and looked at me again.

"I'll never let it happen again, I promise"

"I believe you won't" I replied. A few moments of silence passed and I jumped when heard the sliding doors at the back opened.

Alice came skipping into the living room while the others were following behind her.

"Oh, good. Your hair is back. Let's open some presents" She announced and went to the Christmas tree.

I didn't protest on gifts this time. I told Ben to call the jewelry shop where Izzy buys to get me a few things last night.

Esme and Carlisle gave me a new pair of skates to wear on my competition. I considered them as my new lucky charm but I'll need some time to worn them out a bit. Rosalie gave me a silver necklace. It has a rose pendent hanging on it and I smiled when I saw it and gave her a hug. Emmett and Jasper, to my surprise, gave me a car. A car. A car! I was shocked but set that aside. I haven't seen it yet and planning not to unless necessary. Alice gave me an anklet a shoe was dangling on it. I laughed at it but was grateful.

Edward on the on the other hand gave me a bracelet. On the silver chain was a heart-shaped crystal.

"It's a diamond, isn't it?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well—"

"Don't answer that"

A few moments later, Tanya and the others arrived. Ben gave me a paper bag and a keychain shaped like a boy and girl holding hands was dangling on it. I laughed and said Thank You.

I already knew what's on the paper bag and handed one of the silver boxes inside to each except for Edward. I told no to open until I give the word.

"Okay. You can open them"

I heard their gasped as they took in the gift. Each of them has a gold chain with an oval-shaped also in gold dangling on it. Even if they look a like something differs from the other.

"_I wouldn't be here without your sympathy_" Kate said aloud.

"_I'm counting on you_" Tanya read.

"_I'm grateful for your care_" Carlisle said next.

"_I'll never forget the TLC you gave_" Esme recited.

"_You never fail to make me feel at ease_" Jasper uttered.

"_Thanks for the strong support_" Emmett voiced.

"_You've always been a sight for sour eyes_" Rosalie exclaimed then laughed.

"_I'm lucky to have you around_" Alice said.

"_I'm glad you shared some of your time with me_" Ben read last.

Each oval contains a little message for each and everyone. I was smiling and each gave me a hug and a Thank You. After that I walked over to Edward to give his gift. I sat beside him and took his left hand. I placed the silver watch on his wrist. The dots representing the number of hour were made of diamonds like the hands which were ticking. The band and the rest were pure silver. Along the circle was…

"_No matter what time tells, my heart is yours and no else_" I read aloud. After placing it on his wrist. I looked at him. I saw his eyes were full of ecstasy and nothing can compare. Ben broke this moment.

"Hey, Bella"

I looked at him.

"Mom said you'll be participating on the fund raising event after New Year's"

"Fund raiser?" I asked.

"She said it's the one she'd been waiting for"

A light bulb clicked on my head.

"That fund raiser. I agreed to participate on it just before I went to Forks" I shrugged.

"What fund raiser?" Alice asked.

"It's a secret" I told her and she became disappointed, "You can't come unless it's already two o'clock on that day"

"Why?" Disappointment turned to confusion.

"You'll see" I replied.


	13. Make-up

"**Make-up"**

**BPOV:**

I've been sitting on this chair for what seems like forever. I wasn't counting in my head. I don't like a single second of it anyway. I wasn't 'Izzy' at this very moment though. Mom would've had me wear a wig even if I was. She was more than ecstatic to see me. Here. In Phoenix.

Yup, I was back in Phoenix. And I said that already.

Why?

Because it's New Year's.

What's on New Year's?

The Fund Raiser.

What kind of a fund raiser has me chained to this chair for hair and make-up, you ask? Oh…wait. You didn't know about the make-up part. I'm actually saying this all in my head. That's what happens when I'm fully awake while going through this. I talk to people in my head. And the one that answers is me. Yeah, I know that was just longer version of saying, "I'm talking to myself".

Seriously, I'm beyond bored. I'm keeping my mouth shut so I wouldn't scare off my hairdresser. I've dealt with vampires. Knowing how to scare people came with the package. Plus considering what happened, my acting skills improved. That's an upside.

Oh who am I kidding? What I want to _actually_ think about is Edward.

_Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.  
Oh my goodness, I missed those oh-so-soft kissable lips!  
I have ABSOLUTELY no idea how that is even possible when his skin is rock hard.  
Oh his arms!  
How I missed his arms!  
ABS!  
I haven't seen his abs since I saw him again!_

_Oh wait, I did… it was hard as a rock too._

_Hard rock abs… _

I suddenly laughed at myself. I'm not really good at thinking about Edward like a normal girly girlfriend. My laughter went on for a while that when I looked up, I saw my hairdresser looking at me in the mirror like I'm an alien. I laughed harder then. Nothing was helping me ease my laughter.

"Wow, I never knew make-up was that fun" A voice said from behind my hairdresser. Yeah, I keep calling her 'hairdresser'. I have no idea what else to call her. I'm not good at these things.

"Oh please, Riley. I know how fun you think make-up is. You were my perfect doll when we were 9" I smirked. Yes, I do that! And yes, I was interested in make-up but not in a way that made me want to try on it me. It was an idea.

Actually, I was at my grandmother's and she owns a lot of make-up. Riley and Ben were with me when I snuck into her room.

_FLASHBACK MOMENT:_

_My nine year old self, pushed the door open with my hand still on the knob. I stuck my little head out to grandma's room. It was really nice. Very grandmotherly. I took a tiny step forward and let go of the knob. While walking into the room, I called out to Ben and Riley to follow me. They walked rather stiffly.  
_

_Boys. You never know what's going on in their heads._

_Why are we sneaking in my grandmother's room, you ask? One word: Revenge._

_It's not as dramatic as I tried to make it sound. The girl staying over at the house in front of grandma's said that my watercolor painting was ugly. UGLY! I worked hard on it, I tell you! I gave it my life with my heart and soul._

_So what's the revenge? Why does my grandmother's room have anything to do with this?_

The way I see it, if I were to prove her my artistic skills, I have to surprise her with my awesomeness at art. And the best way to do that is… with make-up.

_I'm going to make Riley and Ben look so girly that you wouldn't be able to tell that they were actually boys._

_Yup, that's my revenge. And it'll be the greatest idea I have ever had._

"_Bella…" Ben whined behind me. _

"_What?" I whispered. There was no one in the room but I was still whispering. It's best to be cautious about this. If grandma found out, she would do Riley's and Ben's make-up instead. Yes, my grandmother is actually quite awesome._

"_Stop acting like a baby, Ben" I continued, "Or are you really just a chicken?"_

_That shut him up before he can say anything more._

_I went to my grandma's make-up accessories placed on top of her dresser. I took one that looks like a pencil and held it in hand. I stared at the object for a long time then, looked at the boys looking at me like I'm mental._

_Maybe I was._

"_Boys, we have work to do"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Riley came to my right side and sat on a chair that looks like the one I was sitting on.

"That was the most painful memory I have ever had. Thanks to you, I was scarred for life" He said and shuddered for effect. I merely laughed.

What happened was that Ben's constant whining while I painted his face with make-up only made the whole thing worse. I had a magazine laid out beside me and was copying a model's make-up. I tried to match the shapes and colors. Riley's ended up better than Ben's. Riley's face was so smooth and soft that it felt like a girl's so naturally, his was more successful than Ben's. Ben wasn't able to wash the all of make-up off unlike Riley. Ben and I agreed that it was best if I showed Riley by himself instead. 'Cause Ben's make-up only made him uglier. Riley's wasn't perfect either but it, at least, looks presentable unlike Ben's. Seeing Ben in make-up which I did will scare you for life. I had Riley wear one of my mom's dresses that day. We almost succeeded. Well, it actually did. Problem was we weren't able to show the girl. Instead my grandmother caught us and she did actually think that Riley was a girl.

'_A pretty girl'_ to be exact.

Well, she was quite old so maybe her eyesight wasn't the best but I'm thankful for that. I had a memory that makes me laugh every single time.

"Oh contraire monsieur… that is nothing like waxing one's legs" Okay, I know what you're thinking…well, maybe not. But I don't wax my legs…often. I only do it before competing. My mom insisted on me not wearing a pair of nude stockings. She says that natural is definitely better. I agreed but even then, I didn't wax my legs on my own. She had me do it! I mean, I don't even know there was something that has to be waxed off on my legs. It didn't hurt…much. Well… maybe more than a little bit but there was barely a hair to be waxed in the first place. But the pull felt like my skin was being ripped out especially when I do it slowly (Yeah, I learned how to do it). It's ten times worse that way. Imagine the feeling of having the _inner_ skin underlying the skin that's visible to us being peeled off from you. Yeah, it hurt that much.

Riley's eyes were like saucers. I had to laugh out loud. He hasn't heard me complain about waxing and I doubt girls go frolicking around talking about what waxing their legs feels like.

So…why does Riley have a look of pure horror on his face?

"Did you get waxed before?" I suddenly gasped. See, my laughter before was the reaction to the physical reaction he had when I mentioned waxing. This time around, this is my reaction to whatever reason Riley had to be able to create that look of _pure utter horror_ before he could hide it. (Yes, I had to emphasize that).

"I—uh…I—uh…I—uh…"

Oh trust me, Riley's reply wasn't just that. He kept repeating that while his facial expression was frozen. Oh yeah… when I asked him about being waxed, his face turned into utter shock and froze that way. Yup, that definitely proves that the answer to my question was a 'Yes'.

"What's the perfectly good reason you have that totally justified the life-changing event of your life that is having your legs waxed?" I asked this time around trying to muffle my laughter and saving it for later after he tells me.

This is going to be good I could tell.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Hi, everyone, I'm back!

_**Yeah… I had left this story hanging for a while.**_

_**Fine, a REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYY LOONNNGG TIME**_

_**And**_

_**I am SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!**_

_**Okay, so maybe Bella is a bit immature in this chapter.**_

_**As you can see, my writing skill is a bit different. Well, I did stop writing this story for a while (A LONG WHILE). **_

_**I don't know if it's a good thing or not. This story is probably less dramatic from now on. The drama about Izzy being Bella is already over…or is it?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**But I'm going to find out.**_

_**-KC**_

_**P.S. Reading the reviews made me want to update so…**_

_**THANK FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!  
HOPE I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT… (again)**_


	14. Like a Match made in Heaven

"Like a Match made in Heaven"

**BPOV:**

You have no idea how happy I am. I bet people here helping at the fund raiser think I'm excited and happy about the whole thing. But what they don't know is that…

I'm finally done with hair and make-up.

Okay, it's not like I'm _dreading_ the whole event. It's not really my thing but my mom had other ideas. Oh well, at least Riley's gonna be with me the whole time. Then again, he went off somewhere and left me here in the dressing room.

Dressing room? Yes, I am in one. Of course the hair and make-up is nothing if they don't dress me up. This dress is like a ball gown. I'm not complaining…okay, maybe a little. The dress is very beautiful and is very easy to walk on. The cloth is really light too. But not exactly my type. I had an eye on a dress when I got here but nooooo… my mom already had one picked out. I should've known my mom would go all out. She's almost as bad Alice. Alice doesn't wait for my permission to dress me while my mom plots schemes to use against me. That wasn't as dramatic as I made it to be but the thought is there.

"Bella…" I heard my mom's voice from the other side of the door. She knocked twice before opening it.

My mom didn't move from the spot and…tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh honey…" She said softly then covered her mouth with her hand in awe. She was trying to stop the tears too. Needless to say, my mom's being overly dramatic about all this. But I can't tell her that or she'll start explaining to me how she feels and then, she won't be able to stop her tears anymore. I know she doesn't want that to happen so I just smiled at her.

Phil was behind her and he started to rub her shoulder to comfort her. My mom's eyes remained on me and luckily, none of her tears fell though she did wipe her eyes before walking over to me.

She held my hands, resting on my lap, in hers. She smiled lovingly at me. That's when I knew I did the right thing about agreeing to this.

"Thank you, Bella…" She started, She sniffed her nose before continuing, "I know this isn't exactly what you're interested in but…you're gonna do it anyway even though you could've canceled on me…"

"Renee…" I started to protest but she didn't let me finish.

"I know, I know…you wouldn't do that. I'm just saying I would've understood if you did. You're not exactly the disobeying type…"

_I think the Cullen's, Denali's, Ben and ESPECIALLY Edward wouldn't exactly agree with you, Renee_, I thought in my head and it made me smile a bit more.

"Well…I'm not exactly known for touching or inspirational speeches" Renee joked about herself, "So… I wish you luck and even if your clumsiness would get in the way… I'm still proud of you"

How's that for touching?

* * *

Renee left after that and Riley isn't back yet. Mom's gonna kill him if he still won't show up.

The fund raiser is going to be held in this big event hall. Good thing too or the Cullen's and Denali's won't be able to come. I'm sure Alice wouldn't want to miss this.

Edward on the other hand…

I don't know if this going to be a good thing or a bad thing.

All I'm gonna do is actually walked the runway in this dress with Riley. Then, all the volunteers would be given the chance to wear the dress or tux they wanted and have their picture taken. They have to be a pair though whether you're an actual couple or two people who just met. It doesn't exactly matter. Personally, I think this kind of event should be held in February for Valentine's Day except the committee already had a plan. Something similar but way more… romantic.

I checked the clock. And it says we should be at the backstage in five minutes. I stood up and left the heels to match the dress on the floor next to the chair. Yeah, I'm not wearing them yet. I'm still in my sneakers. I was planning to wear them now except I would need to run to find Riley.

I held up the front of the skirt after closing the door to the dressing room and…ran like a deer running from a vampire. Not a great analogy. Good thing the place was air-conditioned or I'd be sweating bullets. Well, I am sweating but not in bullets. That's an upside.

I think I already went in circles at least three times.

_Where the hell is Riley?_

We would be disqualified if I don't find him. Disqualified, you ask? Well, there's a contest where all the people attending the event would choose the best pair out of all the models. I could care less about the contest but my mom would be crushed if I wouldn't be able to walk the runway…with Riley that is. She has always been fond of him. If Riley didn't ask me to do this too, I might have not agreed at all. I said, _might_, okay?

_Where is he?_

* * *

About 4 minutes of looking for him, I went back to the dressing room.

Unfortunately, I slammed my fore head on the door.

"Ow…" I mumbled to myself then, a voice came from the other side.

"Be there in a minute"

Wait… I know that voice…

I slammed my hand on the door twice.

"RILEY BIERS! OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU JERK!" I knocked twice this time.

"Just wait a minute and chill Bella" He said, "You'll make me mess up my eyeliner"

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"We should be with the other pairs by now!" I answered, "I'm still in my Converse shoes darn it!"

After about a few seconds with my fist raised and ready to knock on the door and maybe knock it down, it swung open with Riley standing before me. I almost hit him in the face. Almost…too bad.

"Woah, Bella…you really need to relax" He was holding my fist at bay as I try to actually hit him this time.

"Where were you?!" I accused him as I gave up on hitting him.

"Around" He merely answered and shrugged.

"Oh no, you were not. I was the one all over the place" I sat down and started to untie the laces on my shoes.

Riley just smirked at me. Yup…he's not going to tell me. Not yet anyway.

"How long does it take to open a door, huh, Riley?" I slipped my feet into the pair of deathtraps. Riley was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"I was caught up on something"

"What? Shaving your legs?" I smirked this time.

"Ha ha. Funny, Bella" He countered. Not a good comeback if you ask me.

I stood up trying to find my balance and paced for a while before heading for the door. Riley and I walked side by side. My hands holding the skirt up of the dress, or should I say gown, while Riley's was in his pants' pockets. When the stage manager saw us, she almost yelled at us for being late. She probably would've given a lecture except we were running late.

Riley and I went to the back of the line. Two people went up to us and checked if everything was in order. I felt some pins were being placed in my hair. I straightened my back as I saw the emcee went out of the curtain to start the program. After the pins were neatly in place, I hooked my right arm with Riley's left. I had a firm grip on it while I tried to stretch my feet.

"Seriously, Bella…sometimes I think you're not a girl" He joked.

"Joke about me wearing in heels again and I'll stub your toes" I threatened him. Well, in a joking way but you never know…

He only chuckled at me. He placed his right hand on mine and started to rub it. Riley always knows what I'm feeling especially before show time. No matter what it is, I always feel a bit nervous especially if eyes were gonna be on me.

This is why I only have Riley as a skating partner in competitions.

Yeah, he skates too. We sometimes compete together in pair figure skating. We're both pretty famous. Well, he and Izzy are. There had always been rumors that we were a couple. We only laughed at the news. Riley's been one of my best friend since we were kids. He was probably the only other guy I was ever closed to in Phoenix.

So when Ben moved out, I busied myself with competitions and practice. And Riley was there with me. So… I kinda know how the rumors started. There's nothing romantic between us but that doesn't stop people from telling us how great we look together so… that's why we did the pairs competition. When our friends and family ask about our relationship though, we always tell the truth.

That we were just friends.

But like I said…that doesn't stop people from telling us that we should be a couple. So… this why I ended up with Riley as my partner for today.

Our on-stage chemistry was, as they say, "Like a match made in heaven".

Cheesy, I know. I guess, they badly wanted us to be convinced so we'll really be a couple.

When it was our turn to walk out, Riley's hand on mine gripped it tight.

I looked up at him and smiled.

He looked down on me and smiled as well.

I took the bouquet of flowers from the attendant behind the curtain and got ready to walk down the runway…

* * *

_**A/N: Yey! Another update!**_

_**Okay...so...I know, the new chapters look like just extras but...I actually thought of what the fund raiser was since the time I wrote that there was gonna be one. It was the last idea I had... XD**_

_**But don't worry...this story isn't about to be finished soon. I'll try to summon my dramatic ideas to twist things up.**_

_**I will not disappoint!**_

_**I hope not...**_

_**Well, till next time!**_

-KC


End file.
